


Enzo Tome III

by Volodymyr



Series: Enzo [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Multiple Personalities
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayant reconnecté avec son passé, Enzo doit à présent faire face à chaque aspect de sa personnalité. Il ne sait pas trop comment les gérer, mais il réalise que s'il ne fait pas la paix rapidement avec eux, ça pourrait mal se terminer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recensement

**Author's Note:**

> La suite de Enzo Tome II, suivant la ligne directrice instaurée par Enzo: Les Origines et Enzo Tome I.
> 
> Écrit en septembre et octobre 2015

« Caroline, arrête! » Je m’exaspère. « Bon, ça va, j’ai compris! » Elle s’exclame du même ton avant de quitter la pièce. Sam ignore si elle doit rire ou intervenir. Les deux actes lui semblent approprié ou inapproprié pour différentes raisons contradictoires. Finalement, elle décide de laisser tomber. Elle se lève comme pour imiter la blonde et sortir de la chambre. Je la retiens alors délicatement. Elle accepte de prendre place à mon côté sur le lit. Je soupire de découragement. « Allons, je suis sur que ce n’est pas une quatrième personnalité. J’ai du mal à t’imaginer en être manipulateur et égoïste » Elle dit, un peu avec mépris. Je ris. Je l’attire alors contre moi et la serre.

 

Un an s’est écoulé depuis le sauvetage de Sam de l’homme sans-nom Luminis. Beaucoup de choses ont changés. Sam et moi vivons à présent en collocation dans une grande maison à quelques quartiers de celle des Salvatore. Notre relation est harmonieuse. Pas vraiment amoureuse, puisqu’il n’y a pas de sexe ou autre marque d’affection entre nous et j’en suis le premier surpris. Nous nous apprécions énormément et nous avons besoin d’être près de l’autre la majeure partie du temps. Sam m’a déjà avoué que mon énergie est ce qui l’apaise et la rend heureuse. Elle ne s’est pas sentie aussi calme et sereine depuis la mort de sa famille. De mon côté, je vis mieux au jour le jour avec la chaleur et le sourire de l’Obsékia. Nous avons deux chambres séparés dans notre maison, mais il nous arrive de nous endormir ensemble à l’occasion lorsque nous avons besoin de parler ou simplement d’être rassuré. Pour se changer l’esprit, Samara a décidé de se prendre un emploi dans une librairie et je vais la visiter au moins une fois à tous les jours où elle travaille. Les autres se surprennent que nous ne sommes pas déjà un couple, mais prendre le temps de nous apprivoiser et de connaître l’autre vraiment nous semble plus intéressant que toute romance à la va-vite.

 

J’ai évidemment laissé tomber ma demeure de North Bay pour me rapprocher de mes amis. Parce que oui, à présent nous sommes tous de véritables amis. Même Caroline et moi. S’il y avait des tensions amoureuses entre nous au début, elles sont à présent complètement envolées avec l’arrivée de Sean dans la vie de la blonde. Étudiant en commerce au Collège Whitmore et surtout humain, les deux tourtereaux sont à présent bien ancrés dans une relation stable. Pour l’instant, le fait qu’elle soit immortelle et pas lui ne leur pose pas encore de problème, mais nous savons tous que le sujet finira par être abordé à un moment ou à un autre. Sean est d’ailleurs au courant de nos identités secrètes. Il l’a appris par hasard en nous voyant siroté un verre de sang. Puis, il s’est fait à l’idée sans que l’on ait besoin de le tuer. Il est à présent très à l’aise avec la situation, ce qui est encore plus surprenant que son amour pour Caroline.

 

Toujours dans l’amour, Damon et Elena sont à présent fiancés. C’est Stefan qui en a eu l’idée. Le drame de l’effondrement de l’Autre Monde les ont rapproché. Ma détresse et le sauvetage de Sam ont ralentie leurs intentions, mais à présent que la ville est enfin au calme depuis un an, ils se sont jetés à l’eau. Pour l’instant, ils vivent cela très bien. Ils ont encore des chicanes par moment, mais l’idée d’un avenir ensemble les forces à trouver des solutions pour combattre leurs différents. Nous sommes toujours surpris de le constater et fier de leur progrès dans leur vie à deux.

 

Jeremy vit toujours loin de Mystic Falls. Il a promit d’être présent au mariage de sa sœur, d’en être même l’un des garçons d’honneur. Par contre, il n’a pas fait de visites à sa famille depuis un bon moment. Il est à présent sur un autre continent. Il gravite principalement autour de Copenhague où il a développé un attachement. Sinon, il explore l’Europe depuis plusieurs mois et il donne heureusement des nouvelles régulières sur l’endroit où il est et sur comment il va. Elena ne lui pardonnerait jamais s’il cessait de le faire.

 

Alaric est toujours professeur au lycée de Mystic Falls. Il a juré à Elena d’être la personne devant la conduire vers l’autel et cela la rend heureuse. Il a reprit sa place de père et d’ami pour la jeune vampire. Il est également notre troisième copain de boisson à Damon et à moi. Nous sortons à l’occasion pour nous changer les idées de notre vie routinière et cela est des plus agréables.

 

Tyler a suivis les traces de Jeremy, deux mois après le sauvetage de Sam. Il n’a ainsi heureusement pas vu l’amour naître entre Caroline et Sean, ce qui aurait probablement achevé de le démoraliser. Il ne se sentait plus heureux et utile à Mystic Falls. Il a donc accepté un emploi d’entraîneur privé à Boston et il est aux dernières nouvelles très épanouis dans cette vie. Il a également promis d’être présent au mariage de ses amis et aussi de venir à notre rescousse si la ville devait à nouveau tomber dans des cataclysmes magiques.

 

Matt est à présent un apprenti agent de police. Il a été très impressionné par les actions de Liz et de ses hommes durant le rituel du cimetière pour ramener l’Autre Monde. Il avait aussi un grand intérêt et ce depuis longtemps pour la sécurité de la ville et de ces citoyens. Liz lui propose donc de s’inscrire à titre de recrue d’abord. Après un mois de stage, il est suffisamment motivé pour se lancer dans les études de police. Il fréquente donc une branche du Collège Whitmore qui offre la formation, tout en travaillant pour survivre au Mystic Grill. Il nous parle s’en cesse de ce qu’il a apprit à l’école et de comment il a hâte de pouvoir monter en grade et d'en apprendre d’avantage. C’est bon de le voir avec un but et une passion aussi puissante. Un intérêt amoureux c’est aussi récemment immiscé dans sa vie. Par contre, ça n’a fonctionné que quelques semaines. Nous lui avons alors fait une grande fête et il nous a remercié de toujours avoir ses arrières, même si Tyler n’est plus là.

 

Pour ce qui est de Stefan, il s’est adonné à quelques voyages au cours de la récente année. Il n’a plus de difficulté à voir son frère et son ex ensemble, mais il connaît des journées où ça va moins bien et où il doit simplement sortir du manoir. Dans ces cas là, il se réfugie soit dans ma maison ou dans celle de Matt (le manoir de la famille de Tyler) pour boire et réfléchir avec nous. Puis, ça passe et il arrive à surmonter la situation. Moi et Sam avons donc entrepris de lui trouver une petite amie. Après quelques tentatives sans grand succès, il se laisse tenter par une autre Sam, Samantha dans son cas, qui travaille dans le même édifice commercial que Samara. Ils se fréquentent un temps et semblent être ensemble depuis, mais Stefan refuse de nous en dire d’avantage. Ma sorcière Sam est convaincu qu’ils le sont puisqu’elle les voit durant le midi assit ensemble dans le parc en face de la librairie.

 

Dimitri a choisit de rester avec nous. Il s’est procuré une maison à l’extérieur de la ville, entouré d’une forêt comme la demeure de sa mère. Il est d’ailleurs allé les visiter quelques temps avant de revenir et de s’établir à proximité de Mystic Falls. Il est encore hésitant à se mêler à notre groupe à cause de son passé et de sa personnalité qui lui cause souvent un dilemme. Par contre, il nous avoue nous apprécier grandement. Il aime parler et rire avec nous. Il nous considère comme ses amis, malgré que la majorité soit de nature vampirique et que Sam soit de la famille Obsékia. Il n’aimait pas New York de toute façon, selon ses dires. Souvent, il passe en moto (que Stefan avait entreposée durant son amnésie) dans la ville et arrête au manoir Salvatore pour boire un verre avec nous.

 

Le plus important problème auquel nous avons eu à lutter durant cette année, n’en est pas vraiment un comme rien de dramatique n’est arrivé. Mon conditionnement du Dr Carson combiné à la réconciliation d’avec la part de moi conditionnée et à l’intervention répétitive de magie Luminis sur mon cerveau semble avoir recréé l’ouverture de mon esprit. Différence majeure, cela ne m’a pas amené de souffrance, mais plutôt une accessibilité à toutes les facettes de ma personnalité. Personnalités qui se manifestent par un changement de mon tempérament moderne et d’amélioration de mes capacités physiques propres à chacune des personnalités selon le cas. Je ne perds pas vraiment le contrôle de moi pour être remplacé par un autre moi. J’arrive toujours à avoir suffisamment de possession sur cet état pour régresser les traits majeurs de la personnalité. Je conserve les caractéristiques dominantes et j’en soustrais les défauts la plupart du temps. Ainsi, je tombe temporairement dans une autre version de moi-même et y emprunte ses talents ou ses motivations d’alors. Le tout est assez impulsif et brutal, faisant en sorte que je n’arrive jamais à prédire, à provoquer ou à empêcher la personnalité de se manifester. Par contre, avec le temps, je découvre que le facteur émotionnel provoque la plupart des incidents de personnalités. Pour le moment, outre la mienne que nous avons catégorisée de première personnalité, (celle de mon moi présent de 2016) nous avons remarqué deux autres personnalités bien distinctes. Une troisième semble se dessiner progressivement selon Caroline et Elena, mais je n’en suis pas encore tout à fait convaincu. La première apparition de ces personnalités s’est surtout fait jusque là au hasard et par ordre décroissant par rapport à ma vie. Ainsi, voici une brève description de chacune :

 

  1. La personnalité qui se manifeste le plus est celle de l’année 1990. Un moi conditionné à son maximum. Elle est très puissante physiquement et mentalement. Sa résistance est surtout d’ordre physique également. Les blessures de tous genre ne lui font rien ou presque. C’est aussi une personnalité impulsive, solitaire et froide. Elle se manifeste pour me protéger et attaquer des ennemis, mais elle est craintive le reste du temps. Évidemment, étant donné l’année de calme qui vient de se dérouler, son intervention était surtout afin de tester ma patience. Elle n’a combattu aucun danger depuis le vieillard Luminis.
  2. L’autre personnalité bien connue est celle de 1942 : Un soldat droit et fier, sans peur et très héroïque. Il n’est pas impulsif, mais émotionnellement protecteur. Il est aussi autoritaire et dominant. Sa tête est difficile à gérer puisqu’il est très solide et j’arrive avec peine à le faire fléchir. Il s’incruste donc longtemps dans mon esprit jusqu’à ce que je me fatigue et qu’il ne voit alors plus d’intérêt à rester. Il a un côté stratège impressionnant, preuve qu’il sait dominer et diriger ses paires.
  3. La plus récente et celle pour laquelle je possède encore des doutes, serait celle des alentours de 1866. Soit un moi humain. À ce moment j’étais un voleur qualifié et je ne pensais qu’à mon prochain coup. Cette personnalité m’a semblé particulièrement intelligente et très précise dans chacune de ses exécutions. Rien n’est laissé au hasard. Selon Caroline, elle est particulièrement manipulatrice et un très charmeuse. Elle cherche à embobiner les gens, comme pour par la suite les voler. À l’entente de cela, je n’ai pas de mal à reconnaître ma personnalité de voleur d’un autre temps.



 

J’ignore pour le moment comment percevoir ce changement de mon être. Ni comment interpréter une évolution dans l’avenir. Ces trois autres aspects de moi représentent mes anciennes vies. Ma vie de voleur, celle de soldat pour l’armée britannique et celle de vampire cobaye de l’Augustine. J’essaie de penser à autre chose qui pourrait amener une cinquième personnalité, mais je ne vois rien pour le moment. Leur utilité dans mon existence me rend aussi septique. Je peux admettre que la personnalité de 1990 peut avoir sa valeur lors d’un combat où sa résistance physique et aux blessures m’avantagerait. Pour ce qui est des autres, j’ai de sérieux doutes. Je ne sais quoi en penser. J’ai donc choisi de laisser le tout aller et de ne pas tenter de combattre ces parts de moi qui se manifestent alors plus violemment si je tente de les contraindre au silence. Pour l’instant cela n’affecte que très peu mon quotidien et j’espère que cela va rester de la sorte jusqu’à ce que j’apprenne à au moins les contrôler dans leur manifestation.

 

Avril touche à sa fin au moment de l’apparition de ma quatrième personnalité. Persuadée qu’elle a raison, Caroline tourne autour de moi et cherche à faire apparaître en moi le voleur. Elle fait d’ailleurs plusieurs tentatives pour oublier volontairement des bijoux ou autre trésor dans ma maison afin d’observer mon comportement. Sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, sachant ce qu’elle trame et me contentant de prendre et de mettre de côté l’objet abandonné, puis de le remettre à sa propriétaire lors de sa prochaine visite. Caroline et Sean passe d’ailleurs une soirée par semaine chez moi et Sam et nous savons tous que c’est pour encore une fois poussée la manifestation de 1866 à sortir. Nous sommes présentement dans l’une de ses fameuses soirées de couples. Moi et Sam nous décidons à quitter ma chambre et nous rejoignons la blonde et son compagnon pour ce qui semblerait être une partie d’un jeu de société. Je ne comprends pas vraiment les règles, mais en gros le but est de voler et d’arnaquer ses adversaires. Évidemment. J’y joue en retenant mes bâillements. À un moment de la partie, les choses se compliquent. Je me concentre alors intensément. Lorsque vient mon tour, je fixe le jeu sans réagir. Sam me touche le bras. Je ne remue pas d’un poil. Caroline affiche une expression victorieuse. Mes yeux changent, comme plus foncé suite à la perte de l’étincelle de ma réalité de 2016. Je me redresse. Mon langage corporelle n’est plus le même. Je suis droit et mes mouvements sont mécaniques. Le sérieux de mes traits est également frappant. Toujours en scrutant le plateau de jeu, je m’entends dire : « Il n’y a plus de possibilité pour moi de gagner. La majorité de l’argent et des diamants est en possession de Sean et à la façon de garder la carte bleu contre toi en permanence Caroline, je présume que tu possèdes un Séjour en prison valable pour l’un de nous trois. Tu le gardes spécialement pour moi lorsque je vais tenter de lancer mon assaut sur Sean. Et si je reste conservateur, j’entre dans ma limite de temps de remboursement et je serais tué par les bandits à qui je dois de l’argent. Ainsi, ton copain va gagner dans les deux cas. Il est donc inutile de jouer plus longtemps. » Je révèle mes cartes à tous et me lève en attrapant mon verre d’alcool. Caroline grogne. « Sérieusement? 1942 est celui qui se pointe dans un jeu de braquage! » Elle jette ses cartes sur le jeu et croise les bras. Sam se lève alors et s’approche de moi. Je prends une gorgée d’eau de vie en fronçant les sourcils à son approche. Elle me dit: « Il se fait tard, il serait peut-être judicieux de remercier nos amis pour la belle soirée ». Je la scrute avec méfiance. Elle sait que 1942 est la personnalité que je contrôle le plus ardument. Il est si solide et imperméable à mes ordres. Il est également tellement suspicieux. « Tu cherches à éviter que je t’embarrasse toi et Enzo devant vos amis. Bon plan, soldat » Il dit à travers moi et s’éloignant dans la cuisine. Ah, je le déteste! Il a aussi une arrogance et une supériorité qui m’agace. Autant il est robuste mentalement, autant il est paranoïaque.

 

Finalement, après quelques mots, Caroline et Sean acceptent volontiers de partir. Évidemment, puisqu’ils ne veulent pas contrarier une personnalité aussi tenace que 1942. Je me ressers un verre pendant que la porte se referme. Je sens mes pensées être embrouillé par la lucidité du soldat.  En un éclair, je me retrouve à l’étage. Je me tiens devant le miroir quand Sam me rejoint. « Ce corps n’est plus le mien. Il a déjà été sans soucie et sans peur. Il est à présent plein de trous » Il dit. Sam lui réponds que j’ai été blessé d’une façon encore plus mortelle qu’une balle, après la Guerre. Mon corps se retourne et je sens 1942 se durcir. « C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre, chérie. Mais je ne parle pas de son esprit, je parle de son âme » Il répond, en avalant d’une traite le liquide restant dans son verre, qu’il dépose sur la commode par la suite. « Ne m’appelle pas chérie » S’offusque Sam en affichant de la colère, malgré ses tentatives de garder patience devant cette personnalité. « Allons, n’est-ce pas ce que tu es? Tu es à moi, à nous, à lui, peu importe comment tu le vois. Mais, tu n’es certes plus l’innocente petite orpheline d’il y a un an. Tu es apprivoisé à présent, chérie ». Il s’exclame, toujours très froidement. J’hurle dans les profondeurs d’où j’attends la réintégration de mon corps. C’est toujours là que m’enferme 1942 lorsqu’il prend possession de moi. Les deux autres me laissent respirer et être à leur côté, mais lui il aime être la figure dominante. Sam le regarde avec haine et cela me rend malade. « Je ne suis à personne d’autre qu’à moi-même » Sam lui dit. Malgré mes coups et ordres contre lui, il ne bronche pas. La fatigue s’empare rapidement de mon esprit. Je n’arriverais bientôt plus à le superviser et à l’empêcher de faire des conneries. Je sens ses lèvres sourire. Je vois à quoi il pense et je panique. Il croit que Samara est une cible à abattre. Quelle m’affaiblis et que je dois m’en débarrasser. Il est prêt à le faire à l’instant. Comment diable il a pu en arriver à cette conclusion? Parce qu’elle refuse de se soumettre à lui? Il lève la main, mais je lui ordonne d’arrêter. Une seconde passe. Il s’arrête. J’hausse les sourcils. Il m’a obéit? Voilà une première. Je lui donne alors l’ordre de partir et je le sens se refroidir. Il n’est de toute évidence pas très chaud à l’idée, ce qui ne me surprend pas. J’insiste par contre et ma poussée le rend d’autant plus rigide. Il déteste vraiment abdiquer.

 

Il sort alors de la chambre et en un instant il se retrouve à l’extérieur dans la nuit. Le salaud, il est brillant. Il à compris que ma puissance soudaine provient de mes sentiments pour Sam. Alors, il cherche à s’en éloigner. Je trébuche alors. C’est l’Obsékia, elle ne désire pas que je parte ainsi dans la ville avec ma personnalité de soldat. Un calme meurtrier couvre le visage de 1942 et en se retournant, je sens une ouverture. Je me faufile donc à l’intérieur. Sauf que le temps de la traverser, je me déconnecte momentanément de la situation. En reprenant conscience et possession de moi, je réalise que mes doigts sont enfoncés dans le ventre de la jeune femme. La sensation du sang qui coule avec abondance sur ma main me terrifie. Je relâche prise et prend Sam dans mes bras. Toujours pétrifier de surprise, elle se laisse soulever puis transporter dans la maison. Je la couche sur le divan et mesure l’étendu des blessures. Seule sa magie peut la sauver de cet accident. Je m’excuse alors de manière compulsive. Sam sourit, heureuse de me revoir. « Emmène-moi à Dimitri » Elle halète. Je m’exécute sur le champ sans réfléchir. J’utilise ma super vitesse de vampire pour y parvenir sans délai. Dimitri semble nous sentir arriver et il ouvre la porte lorsque je pose un pied sur le seuil. Il nous dirige vers son propre salon et avant même que je la dépose, il lui attrape la main et commence à lui transmettre de l’énergie pour l’aider à provoquer sa guérison. Lorsque la situation se stabilise, il m’adresse enfin un regard. « Tu m’expliques? » Il me demande. « Ma personnalité de 1942, elle lui a fait ça » Je soupire, honteux. « Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend à celle-là? » Il s’exclame durement. « Je n’ai pas trop compris, mais il semble croire que Sam est une nuisance pour lui et donc pour moi. J’ignore comment il a pu en arriver à penser ça, mais il est à présent dangereux pour nous tous » Je murmure. Lorsque Sam est entièrement guérit, nous choisissons de rester chez Dimitri pour la nuit au cas où 1942 décide de me posséder à nouveau une fois seuls.

 

Le lendemain, nous décidons de parler de ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Caroline se sent coupable d’avoir autant insisté pour faire manifester une personnalité hors de moi. « Imagine si ça aurait été 1990 qui serait sortie à la place, ça aurait été pire » Dit Damon en me regardant avec compassion. « Je ne crois pas. 1942 est le plus puissante mentalement des autres personnalités d’Enzo. Ce petit con est impossible à faire plier, c’est dans sa nature de refuser la soumission » Explique Sam, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des flammes du foyer. « J’imagine qu’il est aussi très difficile de le faire changer d’idée » Ajoute Stefan. Je le regarde. Il soulève la nature même du problème. 1942 a une idée en tête et il compte bien l’exécuter à sa prochaine réapparition ou à la suivante. Il n’arrêtera pas avant d’accomplir ce qu’il souhaite. Je soupire bruyamment. Il y a désormais une part de moi qui est dangereuse pour Sam et je ne sais pas comment faire pour régler ce problème. Je ne peux pas le tuer ou l’enfermer puisque ça équivaut à me blesser ou me séquestrer moi-même. Et il est inenvisageable de le raisonner. Il ne voudra pas m’écouter. S’il n’était pas si puissant lorsqu’il s’empare de moi, j’aurais au moins la possibilité de le contenir. Je m’enfouie la tête dans mes paumes et je grogne de désespoir. En fermant les yeux, je sens mon esprit s’alléger. En relevant la tête, je me rends compte que je ne suis plus au manoir des Salvatore. Mes amis ne sont plus autour de moi.

 

_À la place, je suis au milieu d’un champ de ruines. Des bâtiments et des rues détruites. De la poussière de roche et de cendres qui flottent au dessus de la destruction. Des cadavres en morceaux calcinés par-ci par-là. « Capitaine! »_ _Des voix appellent au loin. Je baisse les yeux et constate mes habits de soldat salis et l’arme entre mes mains. Je me rappelle alors. Nous sommes en 1942, dans une ville près de notre zone d’assignation. Nous sommes venus enquêter sur les bombardements ayant eu lieu la veille. Comment ai-je pu l’oublier. « Ici! » Je cri à mes soldats. Je les entends accourir immédiatement. Je leur indique les restes humains. « Il faut chercher s’il y a des survivants et les ramener à la base. Séparez-vous et attendez mes ordres pour la procédure de rapatriement si nous trouvons des civils vivants ». J’ordonne. Ils s’activent immédiatement sous mes indications. Je me penche sur le visage déchiré d’un enfant. Le feu a effacé les traits de son visage. La majorité de sa boîte crânienne est absente et sa mâchoire est grande ouverte, comme dans la tentative d’un ultime cri. Rien ne me permet d’identifier à quel point sa fin fut souffrante, mais je replace sa mâchoire en position de calme. Le cri est terminé, mais il a été entendu trop tard. Je me relève._

 

Je réalise alors que les ruines ont disparues pour être remplacé par un salon et une foule de gens confus. Je constate que je suis debout et que mes mains sont en position pour tenir un fusil invisible. Je recule d’un pas. « Ça s’était bizarre » Je chuchote. « T'as pas idée, j’avais presque envie d’obéir et de chercher des survivants » Me dit Damon. Je le regarde avec surprise. « Tu m’as entendu? Comment c’est possible, c’était un souvenir de 1942? » Je justifie. « Oui, peut-être, mais tu parlais et bougeais en temps réel pour nous » Poursuit mon ami. Je regarde à tour de rôle les autres présents. Ils s’accordent tous pour confirmer cette version des faits. Sam s’approche de moi. Elle dit : « Dans ce cas, on a vraiment un gros problème. Non seulement tes personnalités du passé vivent ta vie actuelle et agissent dangereusement, mais aussi ton esprit présent revis les souvenirs de ses personnalités passées. Je ne croyais pas que ça marcherait dans les deux sens, mais on vient d’en avoir la preuve ». Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de régler une bonne fois pour toute mon problème de dédoublement avant que je finisse par devenir un meurtrier et commettre l’irréparable. Si nécessaire, il me faudra disparaître pour protéger mes amis de moi, de toutes les facettes de moi je veux dire. Et ce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	2. Instinct de survie

Les jours qui suivent, des choses étranges se produisent. Matt, Sean et Samantha sont à tour de rôle victime d’attaque mystérieuse. Une créature au comportement vampirique les traquent puis les vident de leur sang mais sans les tuer ou les blesser autrement. Ils sont toujours attaqués lorsque seul et la créature se tapis dans l’ombre, rendant l’identification du coupable impossible. Nous craignons à des manifestations de mes personnalités à un certain moment, mais lorsqu’une autre attaque à lieu sur Liz au moment où nous sommes tous réuni à justement discuter du problème, nous avons la confirmation de mon innocence. Sam et Dimitri se concentre pour identifier l’énergie du coupable. Ils arrivent à la conclusion tous les deux que l’être est bel et bien de nature vampirique, par contre son énergie est étrange. Elle n’est pas similaire à celle d’un vampire ordinaire, ils l’associent même plus à celle d’un mort qu’à autre chose. Nous sommes alors très inquiets. Nous faisons des tentatives pour traquer l’ennemi, mais elle se couvre d’échec à chaque fois. Nous en venons à ne plus savoir quoi faire pour protéger nos proches humains autre qu’en les gardant constamment sous notre surveillance. Nous avons peur que de la sorte la créature s’en prennent aux autres citoyens de Mystic Falls ou même nous confronte directement. Aucune de mes personnalités ne se manifeste durant notre période de chasse et j’en suis soulagé. Aucun autre flashback ne s’impose à moi également. Tout est étrangement calme. J’ignore si c’est pour le bien, je me doute que non.

 

Un matin, alors que nous sommes tous stressés et élaborons un millième plan pour trouver l’attaquant, on sonne à la porte de Damon et Stefan. Nous sommes tous sur le qui-vive et nous hésitons à ouvrir la porte. Sam soupire alors et déverrouille d’un coup. L’homme qui apparaît alors nous est tous familier, mais jamais plus qu’à moi. Mon cœur se ressert comme s’il venait d’être écrasé par une main invisible. Je jurerais qu’il s’est arrêté et qu’il refuse de repartir, trop effrayé. L’homme à lunette à l’esprit maléfique d’Augustine : Dr Edrick Carson. Un clignement d’œil suffit à me faire basculer dans ma cellule de la société, quinze ans auparavant.

 

_« Docteur! » Je murmure, euphorique de le revoir. Il me rend visite après ce qui me semble être une éternité. Je cache les morsures nerveuses sur mes mains derrière mon dos et je gambade à lui. Il me regarde sévèrement. Il semble fâché contre moi. Mais, ma joie de sa vue me fait perdre tout mes repères et mes habitudes de protection. « Enzo, on m’a apprit ce que tu as fais. Je suis très déçu de toi ». Il dit, sans trop laisser transparaître sa colère. Je rigole anxieusement. Le souvenir me revient alors clairement. Un scientifique de l’Augustine s’était approché de moi pour me donner ma ration de sang quotidienne. Il était si près des barreaux. Je m’étais alors jeter sur lui et me suis chargé de le démembrer pour le punir de son manque d’attention. Le sang s’est mis à gicler. Je suis devenu fou et j’ai pris son corps meurtrie dans l’étau de mes bras et l’ai fait exploser en une pluie rouge. Je n’ai pas bu une goûte, beaucoup trop fasciné et amusé par la rivière de sang qui coula à mes pieds que par une quelconque soif. Je baisse alors la tête au regard effectivement déçu du Docteur. « Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus » Je lui réponds. Il se retourne alors et part, me laissant avec mes démangeaisons aux poignets. Il faut que je gratte. Le sang qui en sort sera comme celui de l’Augustine que j’ai tué. Il faut que j’en revoie._

 

Je reprends alors conscience. Le Docteur est toujours là, attendant dans le cadre de la porte. Il attend probablement une réaction de ma part. N’ont-ils donc pas compris à l’entente de mon flashback que ce combat est perdu d’avance? Que je suis incapable de remporter la partie contre cet ennemi! Nos regards ne se quittent pas. Je m’imagine alors l’attaquer et le blesser durement. Mais j’en suis incapable. Par contre, je connais une personne qui n’aurait pas ce problème moral. Malgré les risques, mon corps se redresse et mon regard se refroidit. D’un mouvement trop rapide pour les yeux de Sam, je me retrouve sur Carson et mon bras s’enfonce dans sa cage thoracique comme dans du beurre. Il bronche à peine et ne me quitte pas du regard. « Tu n’es pas Enzo » Il articule péniblement. Ma rigidité ne me donne pas l’opportunité d’avoir pitié. « Erreur, je suis ton précieux Enzo, mais une version antérieure à ta connaissance. De l’année 1942 pour être exact, Docteur » Je lui réplique, dans un calme glaciale. Alors, une seringue s’enfonce dans ma cuisse et avant que je comprenne pourquoi cela m’affecte autant, l’autre personnalité quitte mon corps et me laisse dans une profonde faiblesse. Je me sens perdre conscience lorsque je vois le torse de Carson guérir sous mes yeux. « Impossible » Je murmure avant de perdre connaissance.

 

Mon réveil fut douloureux. L’anesthésiant qu’on avait injecté dans mon corps n’était pas un composé naturelle de verveine ou un dérivé d’un autre type de narcotique. Non, ça n’aurait pas été logique à cause de mon accoutumance développé durant mon séjour comme cobaye. Il s’agit plutôt d’un combiné chimique modifié d’endorphine de vampire d’après ce que je comprends des explications qu’on me donne. Testé et élaboré avec le propre gène vampirique de Carson. Parce que oui, il est bel et bien un vampire à ce qu’on me dit. À cause de moi d’ailleurs. En gros, il était malade dans le temps où il supervisait l’Augustine et cela avait orienté la création de recherches en parallèle au conditionnement afin de trouver un moyen d’éradiquer le cancer qui lui volait ses poumons. Il a alors commencé à prélever du sang d’un individu conditionné (moi surtout, puisque je m’en souviens très bien) afin d’en décelé l’adrénaline. Il croyait que cette dernière aurait la propriété de guérir des cellules cancéreuses. En manque de temps en 1992, il choisit de tester sur sa personne son propre composé à base d’adrénaline de vampire. Cela le tue bien évidemment, comme l’injection à l’effet opposé et accélère drastiquement la progression du cancer. Sauf qu’il se réveille alors et il est en transition. Il fut incapable de se laisser dépérir et mourir. Il consomma donc du sang humain provenant de certains échantillons de son labo. Craignant la réaction de l’Augustine, il planifie un plan avec des scientifiques près de lui. Il ne nous en dit pas vraiment les détails, mais il réussit à se faire passer pour mort, un accord au préalable l’assure de me garder vivant. Le grand ménage de la société arrive ensuite tel que je m’en souviens. Carson nous dit aussi qu’il est celui responsable des attaques sur nos amis humains. « Il fallait bien que j’attire votre attention » Plaisante-t-il, ne faisant rire que lui-même. Une fois que l’on m’explique tout cela, je me relève malgré mon étourdissement et les arrête tous d’un geste de la main. « D’accord, je veux bien vous croire. Mais pourquoi personne ne m’expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous l’avez fait entrer?! » Je dis, au bord de la crise de nerf. Tous se regardent et ne savent pas comment justifier leur acte. Je m’impatiente et regarde Sam. Elle me fait des yeux suppliant et je comprends que c’est à cause d’elle. Elle confirme mes pensées en me disant : « J’ai insisté pour qu’il entre et nous parle. Il est notre seul espoir de comprendre d’où viennent tes personnalités et de les éradiquer avant que 1942 ne nous tue tous ». Elle semble vraiment soucieuse de mon état et je ne peux me mettre en colère contre cela. Je soupire plutôt bruyamment. « Il a accepté de nous aider en échange de quelques entretiens avec toi pour savoir comment tu vas et comment tu as fait pour dérégler ta tête à ce point » M’ajoute Damon en me tapotant le dos.

 

Je regarde alors Carson. Il est assit sur une chaise à ma droite, près du divan sur lequel je suis à semi-étendu. Sam est assise sur ce même divan, à ma gauche. Damon et Elena sont debout derrière le Docteur. Caroline et Sean sont un peu plus loin, un air inquiet sur leur visage. J’entends Stefan et une autre personne, probablement Dimitri, qui s’active dans la cuisine. À l’odeur et aux bruits, ils préparent à manger. Pour qui? Je ne détecte aucune autre présence dans la maison, alors que Matt et compagnie devraient être sous notre protection. Peut-être que maintenant que notre créature mystérieuse est identifiée, il n’est apparemment plus nécessaire d’assurer leur protection. Sauf que j’en doute. Carson me regarde comme il le faisait avant lors de nos séances de conditionnement. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de supporter ses prunelles sur moi plus longtemps. J’avais l’habitude de le faire aussi dans le temps et Carson n’appréciait pas. Il n’en fait pas de commentaire à présent, par chance. Je ne suis plus son pantin emprisonné, je n’ai plus aucune obligation envers lui. Non, cette pensée ne me convint pas à le regarder à nouveau. Le Docteur tend la main sur un verre sortie de nulle part et il en boit une petite gorgée. Quoi, il est suffisamment notre ami à présent pour avoir droit au bourbon? J’en suis un peu irrité à vrai dire et je me retiens de lui exploser son verre des mains. Carson sent ma réaction et il a un rictus amusé avant de me demander : « Parle-moi de ce 1942? ». Je ne suis pas d’humeur à jouer au patient qui parle à son psychologue. Je lui réplique donc immédiatement en fixant le tapis : « Non! Je veux savoir pourquoi j’ai toutes ses personnalités dans ma tête! ». Je le sens sourire davantage et il dépose son verre quelque part. « L’instinct de survie » Il me répond. J’ose un regard sur son visage. Il est calme et semble prêt à tout m’expliquer. Ma confusion le motive à poursuivre. Il regarde Sam un bref instant avant de rapporter son attention à moi et de dire :

 

« Pour connaître l’origine de ses personnalités, il faut que je t’explique d’abord la raison de ta conservation à l’Augustine après mon départ. Je leur ai interdit de se débarrasser de toi comme il projetait de le faire, à l’instar des autres. Tu avais quelque chose que les autres cobayes n’avaient pas. Et c’était important de garder un œil sur ça durant l’arrêt complet du conditionnement. Une "Séparation Psychique", voilà comment nous l’avons appelé lorsque nous l’avons découverte chez toi, quelques semaines à peine avant ma mort. Elle nous était encore trop inconnue pour en comprendre l’étendue. Mais je savais que ça faisait de toi le premier du genre. Et en effet la séparation psychique à été particulièrement visible lors de ta rémission, jusqu’à ce que tu trouves le moyen de la dissimuler. Heureusement pour toi, le pouvoir Luminis à réparer le déséquilibre que tu avais entrainé en cachant la séparation. J’ignore ce qui aurait advenu pour ton esprit si elle était restée plus longtemps restreinte de la sorte, probablement un effondrement permanent… Vois-tu, le conditionnement a agit sur toi beaucoup plus loin que je ne l’aurais anticipé. Je me doutais que la puissance de votre vampirisme vous maintiendrait en vie même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Mais, jamais au grand jamais au point de créer volontairement une déviation de la conscience! Votre, ou plutôt notre, mécanisme de survie est le plus développé jamais observé à ce jour. D’une puissance inégalée! Il fallait donc te garder à l’Augustine à cause de cela, puisque tu es le seul spécimen connu dont l’instinct de survie a été poussé aussi loin… Il faut que tu comprennes, Enzo, on détruisait la majorité de ta surface neuronale avec une seule exposition au conditionnement. Comme mécanisme de défense pour protéger ton identité et ton intégrité, ton cerveau à créer des répliques symboliques de ton passé. Des personnalités comme tu les appellent. Chacune d’elle représente une période stratégique de ton évolution qui, si elles avaient été perdues lors de la destruction de tes neurones, aurait entraîné un vide illogique dans ce que tu es. Vide qui aurait entraîné la mort cérébral chez un humain. Voilà pourquoi les dommages à leur cerveau sont si dangereux. Par contre, étant conçu pour survivre, un cerveau de vampire va entreposer temporairement ou dévier si tu me permets l’expression ce qui a été endommagé pour son propre bien. Ainsi, peu importe la gravité de la blessure au cerveau, à condition qu’il lui reste une surface neuronale minimale, vos souvenirs et caractéristiques survivent. C’est plus ou moins exact, car plus on endommage une section, plus il devient difficile de conserver l’intégralité de votre mémoire. Ça, j’ai pu l’observer avec les années sur toi. Mais, pour ce qui est des piliers de votre personnalité, 1942 par exemple, ils seront maintenus en vie en priorité, même si pour cela il faut les rendre autonomes. C’est ce qui est arrivé dans ton cas. Pour ta survie en t’en qu’Enzo, ton cerveau à dû créer ces personnalités. L’exposition au conditionnement les maintenait endormis, constamment entreposer pour leur protection. Mais, l’arrêt subite des attaques neuronales les ont libéré de leur cavité d’isolement. Puisque naturellement, elles devaient réintégrer leur place vitale dans ta tête. Elles ont voulu prendre de l’expansion à cause de leur nouvelle autonomie, mais ton arrêt de l’addiction au conditionnement par dissociation j’imagine les ont contraint de nouveau à se taire dans un coin. Le sorcier Luminis, capable de révéler ce qui est caché n’a eu qu’à abattre le mur pour permettre la réintégration complète de tes personnalités de la séparation psychique. À présent, il est impossible de les fusionner de nouveau à ton toi entier comme avant le conditionnement, je suis désolé. Par contre, je crois qu’il est possible de leur faire reprendre leur place d’importance dans ton esprit et d’éviter qu’elles ne te submergent et ne te possèdent pour prendre le contrôle comme j’ai pu l’observer. Ce qui me ramène à ma question initiale : Parles-moi de ce 1942. Il semble être une réplique problématique. Il faut connaître son importance réelle dans ton esprit pour arriver à la limiter à cela, non à ce qu’elle ne devrait pas avoir accès. Parce que ton ami Damon a raison, ta tête est déréglé à cause de ta décision de cacher à la base ses personnalités. Il faut la rééquilibrer désormais. »

 

Son monologue nous paru plus long qu’il ne l’est en réalité, puisqu’il à un débit lent de nature lorsqu’il explique les choses. Personne n’a osé l’interrompre pour poser des questions, ça ne semblait pas approprié vu sa concentration à débiter ses explications. Mais, une fois terminé, j’attends un instant comme incertain s’il s’agit d’une pose ou s’il a vraiment finit et je lui dis alors : « Pour ma défense, j’ignorais que j’avais des personnalités et je cherchais uniquement à arrêter d’avoir envie de souffrir! ». Carson rit doucement comme si mon innocence lui était touchante. « C’est de ma faute, je dois l’avouer. Tu n’arrivais pas à t’écouter intérieurement, principalement à cause du son qui résonnait constamment en toi. Ai-je raison? » Il demande. S’il fait mention du sifflement, alors oui. J’hoche donc positivement la tête et cela semble le plonger dans une profonde tristesse. Cela me trouble je dois l’avouer. Il ne s’est jamais excusé pour tout le mal qu’il m’a causé avec son conditionnement. Et je ne crois pas que c’est quelque chose qu’il regrette vu les progrès considérables accomplit. Par contre, en cet instant, les traits de son visage et l’obscurité de ses yeux équivaut à une excuse silencieuse. Je me lève alors et je décide de monter à l’étage. Sam m’appelle, inquiète. Mais j’entends Carson la rassurer : « Il faut qu’il réfléchisse à mes paroles et à d’autres détails pour lequel notre présence n’est pas requise ». Comme il dit! Je m’enferme dans la chambre d’invité que j’ai partagé avec Sam il y a un an lorsque nous cherchions à rétablir l’Autre Monde. Je m’assois dans un coin et je me perds dans l’écoute de ma respiration.

 

J’arrête de compter les heures après la sixième. Personne ne vient me troubler, sauf quelques pas anxieux de Sam qui flâne dans le couloir près de la chambre de temps à autre. Je finis par en oublier la présence après la perte de mon décompte. Je suis comme dans une transe de réflexion. Je ne fixe rien de précis et je ne pense à rien de particulier. J’ai juste besoin d’un moment où mon cerveau est à off. Les odeurs de nourriture de l’étage en dessous me font me rappeler de ma période humaine. Du pain fraîchement sortie du four. De l’arôme de la tarte aux pommes de ma mère. Des champs de lavande derrière la maison de mes parents même. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens mon esprit s’envoler un bref instant. Elle est tirée vers le haut, comme emportée par un coup de vent. J’en perds alors le contrôle. Je ne vois plus ce à quoi je réfléchis, des images se forment à leur gré sous mes paupières closent. Alors que je tente d’y couper court, elles me submergent et le dernier fil qui me retenait à mon propre corps se rompt.

 

_Je vois d’abord une succession d’édifices passant de chaque côté de ma tête à grande vitesse. J’essais de m’attarder sur ceux de droit, puis ceux de gauche. Sauf que leur forme reste indéfinie. Puis, en reprenant focus vers l’avant, la clarté de ma vision revient subitement. Je reconnais Londres, du moins une version victorienne de la ville. Tout bouge de façon étrange et je me rends compte que c’est à cause de ce sur quoi je me déplace. Je suis assis sur un cheval au galop! J’en reste surpris et d’instinct je tire sur les_ _rênes et il s’arrête avec beaucoup d’ébrouement mais sans me rejeter de la selle. Un coup d’œil autour de moi me confirme que je suis en pleine ville et que passer en cheval au milieu des rues de la sorte ne doit pas être très apprécié. Plusieurs passants me dévisagent d’ailleurs avec méfiance. Je réalise à mon habillement que ce n’est pas entièrement la faute de mon moyen de transport plutôt insolite. Je reconnais ses vêtements. Je les aimais énormément à l’époque. Ils étaient parfaits pour envoyer un message clair : je suis plus riche que toi, alors passe ton chemin. Je ne les mettais qu’en une seule occasion, le jour d’un grand coup. Je comprends alors où je suis. Temporellement, je veux dire. Je suis dans un souvenir de 1866, alors que mon moi humain et voleur s’amusais à braquer les gros bonnets de Londres et des alentours. Je pourrais même situer avec précision le mois et le jour de ce souvenir. Vingt et un mai 1866, jour de mon arrivé dans la ville-mère britannique pour flouer un certain Larry Bl… Euh… Larry quelque chose. Son nom m’échappe. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi ce flashback est si différent. J’ai conservé ma conscience de 2016 et même d’après ce que je vois j’ai le contrôle de mon corps passé. Pourtant, les autres fois avec 1942 et 1990, je n’étais qu’un observateur impuissant forcé de revivre le tout. À présent, je semblais être le propre protagoniste de mon passé. Pouvais-je changer les choses et affecter le présent? J’eu alors peur d’être coincé sous cette forme. Je panique et je tire sur les rênes. Le cheval change de direction et revient en arrière. Je le pousse et il s’élance au pas de course. Je veux partir d’ici. Ce n’est plus moi! Je veux retourner à mon époque présente, revoir Sam et l’embrasser mais surtout, casser la gueule de Carson pour m’avoir fait réaliser que je suis encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Le décor défile à toute vitesse_. _Tout s’embrouille à nouveau dans ma tête et durant un moment, je ne sens plus le cheval se mouvoir sous moi, ni l’air me fouetter le visage. Pourtant, je vois encore, bien que difficilement, l’animal et les alentours. Je devrais avoir des sensations quelconques, mais rien. Alors, je ferme les yeux sans être capable de les rouvrir. Je m’affole, craignant de perdre l’équilibre et tomber de la bête._

 

À la place, je me réveille comme d’un rêve, mais toujours assis bien paresseusement au sol dans le coin de la chambre chez les Salvatore. Ma respiration reprend d’un coup, comme si je l’avais retenu depuis de nombreuses minutes. Je m’étouffe un instant, mais reprend sur moi sans trop de mal. Il ne s’agissait que d’une réaction de surprise, rien de bien dramatique. Je réalise alors ce qui s’est passé lorsque mon cerveau redémarre. Je viens de revisiter un souvenir de mon passé, de ma période associé à l’une de mes personnalités et ce, avec mon esprit présent. Et j’ai le pressentiment que c’était volontaire. Car j’avais le contrôle et que j’ai pu revenir lorsque je l’ai désiré. Ça veut aussi dire que je serais en mesure d’y arriver à nouveau, en théorie on s’entend. Parce qu’en pratique, je n’ai aucune idée de comment j’ai réussi à ainsi connecter avec mon moi de 1866 pour rejoindre sa réalité et y évoluer avec ma pleine conscience. Je réfléchis  aux évènements qui se sont produit juste avant l’immersion dans mon passé. Je reconstitue le tout et réalise que j’ai glissé dans ma période humaine à cause des odeurs qui me rappelait cette période de mon existence. Et, si j’ai bien compris les explications de Carson, mon aspect humain est représenté par ma personnalité de 1866. Donc tout souvenir du genre, va me conduire à son essence. Ainsi, pour suivre la même logique, toutes situations de combat ou même de mon passé de vampire avant l’Augustine qui était animé par la guerre, me conduirait vers la figure de 1942. Pour finir, les moments de vulnérabilités, de troubles, de souffrances et ce qui me rappelle un enfermement me conduiraient à la réalité de l’année 1990. Ce n’est qu’un portrait grossier de chacune des personnalités piliers pour reprendre le qualificatif de Carson, mais ça mérite d’être mit à l’épreuve. Je me remets donc le dos droit au mur et je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur Whitmore. J’ignore pourquoi je le choisi lui en particulier pour me connecter à la fréquence de 1990, mais je refuse par orgueil de me laisser submerger par le soldat en moi. Il va bien falloir que je l’affronte un jour pour éviter de créer un blocage qui rendrait les choses pires, mais pas maintenant. Je me remémore donc ma première fois sous son scalpel. L’ouverture de ma boîte crânienne. Ma détresse d’alors. Ça semble fonctionner et je me sens à nouveau léger. Sauf que je retombe au lieu de m’envoler. Je m’impose donc l’image de Damon et de Maggie, afin de me faire souffrir. Je réussi à orienter une montée, mais je reste connecté au présent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à attendre de tomber dans un flashback, j’ouvre les yeux en grognant. Ça ne marche pas! Je ne devais pas être assez concentré! Ça où bien ça ne se provoque pas aussi facilement que je le pensais. J’avais pourtant l’impression d’avoir compris.

 

Je me lève, las de mon incompétence. Je sors de la chambre et descend les escaliers avec distraction. Je ne réalise qu’une fois au rez-de-chaussée que nous sommes en pleine nuit. Il n’y a plus aucune activité dans le manoir. Tous le monde doit être endormit. Je vois pourtant une faible lumière dans le salon. Je conduis mes pas vers la pièce et découvre une Sam silencieuse assise en face d’un Carson pensif. Ils sont tous les deux les seules présences toujours éveillé dans la demeure de Damon et j’hésite alors à m’approcher d’eux. Sam sort soudainement de sa transe et s’illumine en me voyant. Elle se lève et s’approche d’un pas rapide, mais précautionneux. Carson la suis des yeux, puis semble surpris en me remarquant lorsque ma colocataire arrive à ma hauteur. « Ça va? » Elle me demande, à voix basse. Sa voix me déroute. On aurait dit que je ne l’ai pas entendu depuis des années. Je suis alors pris d’une impulsion irréfléchie. Mon corps bouge sous son propre chef et mes lèvres collent les siennes. Notre baiser est bref, à cause de la surprise, mais il est incroyablement réconfortant. En prenant conscience de mon acte, mes yeux s’écarquillent et j’ouvre la bouche pour m’excuser, mais Sam rit de bon cœur. Elle me serre alors dans ses bras en souriant magnifiquement. Je l’enlace, toujours en luttant pour justifier mon geste. Finalement, j’arrive à sortir quelque chose de ma gorge. « J’avais juré de le faire si je m’en sortais » Je dis avec une incroyable lenteur. Elle me regarde alors avec confusion. « Sortir de où? » Elle demande. Je lui explique alors mon espèce de petit flashback contrôlé dans ma personnalité de 1866 et mon échec par la suite à répéter l’exploit avec celle de 1990. « Tu te forçais trop » Me dit alors Carson, toujours en grande réflexion, mais par rapport à mon aventure cette fois j’imagine. « Comment ça! » Je réplique, presque insulté. Le Docteur sourit et je m’approche de lui, talonné par Sam. Il me regarde alors et cette fois je le confronte des yeux, à sa plus grande joie. Il m’explique :

 

« D’après je ce que je comprends de ta réplique de ton passé humain, elle symbolise une naïveté et une paix de ton esprit. Voilà pourquoi une simple odeur permet de te lier à elle. Un souvenir simple et modeste est la clé pour entrer dans un état de conscience simple et modeste. Pour 1942, elle n’a pas été testée mais d’après la description qu’on m’en a fait, c’est un symbole de protection, de courage et surtout de brutalité. Pour entrer dans sa réalité, il faudrait donc te retrouver dans une mentalité similaire. Pour t’accorder avec 1990 maintenant, la souffrance ne m’apparaît pas la clé. Puisque ce n’est pas ce que cette personnalité représente. Il n’est pas un martyr. Ce qu’il est, pour moi, c’est un symbole de résistance et de résignation principalement. Donc, pour te connecter à elle, il faut d’abord et avant tout lui ressembler suffisamment pour te confondre à elle et pouvoir marcher dans son univers. N’as-tu donc pas remarqué que c’est la même chose pour l’état de possession par tes personnalités? Tu étais à chaque fois dans une mentalité et un état émotionnel similaire à la personnalité pour lui permettre d’entrée de ton côté. Il faut donc faire la même chose mais inversé pour aller de leur côté. Mais, je reste d’accord avec le fait que pour le moment, tu dois éviter de te retrouver dans un état semblable à 1942… sa puissance est problématique. J’ignore pourquoi, mais il s’est développé plus que les autres et il a prit une importance non proportionnel à sa valeur réelle. Il serait malsain de le laisser avoir autant d’espace avant de comprendre chacune de ses motivations primitives ».

 

Je suis cette fois particulièrement reconnaissant des explications du Docteur. Cela me semble logique à les entendre ainsi. Je vais donc m’assoir près de lui et Samara me seconde. Je n’aurais jamais cru vivre ça. Être ainsi en harmonie avec mon plus grand ennemi dans la même pièce, à ne pas se chercher mutuellement la guerre ou la mort. Oh, ça ne veut pas dire que je lui pardonne et que nous sommes maintenant amis, juste que je ne vois plus l’utilité de chercher à le rabaisser et le faire payer. Voilà qui est mature et nouveau de ma part, moi qui à longtemps carburé à la vengeance. Je suis à présent épuisé de ce comportement malveillant. Je trouve même la force de baisser ma garde et de fermer les yeux de fatigue. Je suis pris d’une soudaine lourdeur. Sam me prend la main et décide de me conduire dans un lit pour que je puisse dormir un peu.

 

Au matin, j’explique à ceux qui veulent l’entendre mon expérience de la veille. Stefan est celui qui s’en montre le plus curieux et il me pose plusieurs questions. J’y réponds machinalement, exaspéré par ma propre incompétence à répondre avec certitude à certains détails. La conclusion est que j’ai réussi à revisiter mon passé avec une pleine conscience de mes actes, mais sans savoir comment j’ai fait. Ou du moins partiellement. Carson reste silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il prend de la distance avec notre groupe à mesure que le temps avance. J’ai le sentiment qu’il nous prépare quelque chose en secret. Je choisi de garder un œil sur lui, mais de ne pas alarmer les autres avec mes suspicions qui risquerait de passer pour de l’acharnement si ça s’avère faux.

 

Les jours passent et je n’ai plus de manifestations de mes personnalités. Une fois, je me suis figé parce que je ressentais une sensation étrange au plus profond de moi. Durant une seconde, j’ai perçu la rigidité familière de 1942 et j’ai crains le pire. Heureusement, il n’a pas pris possession de moi. Il devait tâter le terrain par contre, pour vérifier mon état psychologique avant de pénétrer de mon côté. Quelque chose l’a visiblement dissuadé de s’y risquer. Les deux autres se tiennent tranquille. De mon côté, sous la tutelle de Carson principalement, je tente de faire des immersions dans les réalités de mes personnalités. Sauf que malgré son aide et son absence de signes de menaces, je refuse de m’investir pleinement dans ses enseignements. Je garde une réticence à plonger entièrement lorsqu’il est là et qu’il me surveille, presque de peur qu’il programme une nouvelle façon de me faire souffrir à mon insu. Le Docteur n’est pas aveugle, il finit par le comprendre et il décide alors qu’il est préférable que je fasse mes propres tentatives seules. Nous insistons à ce point sur le sujet puisque cela semble être la seule façon d’arriver à une harmonie entre moi et mes autres moi, toujours selon Carson. « Tu dois les confronter et leur démontrer ton intérêt à une cohabitation harmonieuse » M’a-t-il dit au début de nos tentatives.

 

Un soir, alors que Caroline et Sean sont en visites au manoir des Salvatore, Carson apparaît avec les bras en l’air. Nous interrompons notre conversation et le regardons avec stupeur. Il s’arrête à quelques pas de moi et me demande, sans prendre de détour : « Sur quelle personnalité travailles-tu en ce moment? ». Après une hésitation, comme si j’avais oublié la réponse bien que ce n’est pas le cas, je lui réponds 1990. Il fait alors de grands gestes et secoue négativement de la tête. « On s’y prend mal, tu ne peux pas commencer par elle! Il faut y aller par ordre d’importance de connexion. 1866 est la plus faible des trois, se manifestant rarement et n’ayant que peu d’emprise sur toi. Elle est de la sorte car ton symbole humain à moins d’impact sur ton esprit que les autres. Ensuite, il faudra travailler sur 1990 qui a apparu avec une bonne fréquence par le passé, mais qui est aisé à dominer par ton esprit présent. Tu vois où je veux en venir pour la suite! Il faudra terminer avec 1942 qui représentera un véritable défi à harmoniser et qui... » Dit Carson, s’arrêtant à la fin, comme perdu dans le fil de ses pensées. Nous insistons tout de même pour qu’il termine. Il nous regarde alors gravement. Il complète : « … qui possède la puissance pour te submerger. Sa conscience à elle est de force égale à ta conscience présente. Donc, si tu perds le combat contre elle, je crains le pire ». Sam à un hoquet d’horreur. « Le pire comme de prendre la place d’Enzo? Définitivement? » Elle demande, craignant la réponse. Carson ne dit pas mot, ses yeux sont une confirmation suffisante pour nous. J’évite de paniquer. Je leur dis que je vais d’abord confronter 1866 et 1990 avant de considérer l’affrontement de l’autre. Qui sait, peut-être qu’à force d’accorder une personnalité avec mon esprit, je vais devenir plus fort et ainsi pouvoir me battre avec un avantage contre 1942? « Comment faire pour confronter 1866? » Je demande, avec une motivation réelle. Carson se tourne vers Sean qui n’a pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette conversation et qui ne désirait probablement pas toute cette attention soudaine sur lui. Nous le dévisageons en attendant une réaction de quelqu’un. Sean rougit pendant ce temps là, nerveux près de Caroline. « Avec un peu d’humanité » Murmure alors Carson, au grand désespoir de Sean qui ne sait pas ce que cela implique au juste. Aucun de nous ne le sait vraiment à ce moment précis.


	3. Confrontations

Le parc est agité aujourd’hui. Voilà trois jours que je passe uniquement avec la compagnie humaine de Sean. Sam, Carson, Damon et même Caroline ont insisté pour que je m’investisse entièrement dans cette immersion dans une vie « normale ». Pas de super-pouvoirs de vampires et une consommation de sang superflue, compenser par de la nourriture humaine. Faire des trucs humains. Des activités humaines aussi. Comme être assis dans ce parc à regarder les passants. Au départ, je trouve cette expérience ennuyeuse à mourir. Sean n’est pas la personne la plus volubile, intéressante et divertissante qui soit. Puis, je découvre à quel point il est calme et simple. C’est relaxant de le côtoyer. Cela me fait réaliser à quel point il est opposé à Caroline. Et pourtant, comment il s’accorde avec sa nature extravagante sur les bords, débordante de joie et proche de son humanité. Très souvent, nous ne parlons pas du tout, comme maintenant. Cela ne nous perturbe ni l’un ni l’autre. Je me retrouve paisible et même souriant à être près de lui.

 

Je m’attarde sur l’action autour de nous. De tous les mouvements, celui de deux enfants du même âge, un garçon et une fillette, attire mon regard. Ils se chamaillent et leurs cris perçant résonnent en moi à force de les entendre. Je suis leur agitation comme un prédateur regarde sa proie, mais sans vraiment avoir envie de les chasser. Juste parce que je focus le moindre de mon attention sur leurs chutes et leurs courses. Puis, à force de les observer, je sens mes yeux s’alourdir. Je n’en comprends pas vraiment l’origine. Je me concentre alors davantage, tentant d’éloigner ce comportement de moi. Sauf que plus je prête attention aux enfants, plus je m’éloigne du réel. Mon champ de vision diminue dangereusement et je penche mon corps en avant dans une ultime tentative de pouvoir juste observer ce spectacle. Une fatigue me fait alors perdre le contrôle et mes paupières se ferment entièrement. Le son des cris est toujours présent en fond, mais je ne suis déjà plus en mesure d’identifier leur intensité clairement. Car je m’éloigne dangereusement d’eux. Les bruits environnant s’embrouillent et bourdonnent comme si ma tête venait d’être plongée à toute vitesse dans une piscine. Sauf qu’au lieu de couler vers le fond comme mon assourdissement le suggère, je suis plutôt soulever violemment vers les hauteurs. À un tel point d’ailleurs que mon estomac et mon cœur semblent rester sur place et un nœud terrible les tordent. Je manque une respiration ou deux et d’un seul coup je m’éveille.

 

_Rien n’est clair au départ. Tout bouge autour de moi à l’instar de ma première immersion en 1866, sauf que je suis parfaitement fixe sur place. C’est le décor qui semble se mouvoir. Les couleurs qui tourbillonnent sont ma première perception de l’endroit, ce qui m’étourdit. Puis, un peu comme si on avait apposé des lentilles devant mes yeux, l’image s’éclaircit et je me rends compte que je suis en plein centre d’une foule. Les gens passent, me dépassant ou me confrontant. Aucun d’eux ne me regarde et leur visage est sans expression. Ce qui me donne l’impression qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un souvenir. Je reconnais pourtant la rue et ce qui la constitue. C’est l’artère principale de Birmingham, ma ville d’enfance et principal théâtre de mes péripéties de 1866. Alors pourquoi ai-je l’étrange impression que rien de cela n’est réel ou n’a déjà eu lieu? Un coup d’œil vers le ciel confirme mes craintes. Il fait nuit ou plutôt le ciel est teinté de noir d’encre sauf que… sauf que le soleil est présent au dessus de moi! Il brille d’un blanc éclatant et pourtant sa lumière n’a aucun effet sur le reste. Je ne l’avais pas remarqué avant, mais les seules couleurs proviennent des vêtements des gens en mouvement. Le reste est entièrement marqué de teintes de gris, de noir et de blanc. Mon propre corps est d’un gris très foncé. L’obscurité n’est pourtant pas alourdissant et mes yeux portent loin. C’est ainsi que je vois un jeune enfant vêtu en blanc des pieds à la tête. Il est en retrait dans une ruelle à droite, si éloignée que je suis surpris de le distinguer aussi clairement. J’avance alors et ma vitesse me déroute. Chaque mouvement vers l’enfant parait un saut bien que je sais pertinemment que ce n’est qu’un pas. Je concentre mon attention sur lui, toujours immobile. J’ai peur de le perdre de vue si je regarde ailleurs un seul instant. Je fends la foule comme si elle n’existait pas. Tout près, l’enfant que je reconnais être un garçon recule dans la ruelle et je m’élance alors pour le rattraper. En un élan, je suis proche de lui, à l’entrée de la ruelle. J’en reste déboussolé. Il me regarde sans avoir peur, immobile à nouveau en plein milieu du chemin. Je m’approche doucement pour tenter de reconnaître ses traits. Je suis surpris en constatant qu’il est physiquement semblable à moi gamin. Je pourrais même jurer que c’est moi. J’en suis sur désormais à force de le scruter. « Est-ce que vous allez me faire du mal ? » Demande alors l’enfant. Sa voix est étrange._ _Elle est comme le son émit par une mauvaise radio. Le son est lointain, incertain, parsemé de parasites auditifs qui font vibrer certaines syllabes outre-mesure. Cela rend le tout difficile à percevoir et je dois me repasser la question dans la tête plusieurs fois avant de deviner les mots qui me parurent abîmés. « Non » Je lui réponds. Ma propre voix me fait peur. On aurait dit un écho résiduel dans une pièce vide. Sauf que la tonalité est puissante, assourdissante même. Je ne pensais pas que ma voix sortirait avec autant d’impact, écrasant la petite voix délicate et fragile du garçon. Je m’excuse du regard, espérant ne pas lui avoir fait peur. Il me dévisage alors avec dureté. «  Est-ce que vous avez l’intention de m’oublier alors? » Il demande. La réception est toujours aussi mauvaise et je fronce les sourcils. Je me force pour déchiffrer sans trop de délai ce qu’il me semble avoir dit. Je sursaute alors en réalisant ce que cette question sous-entend. Sans trop réfléchir mais en lui étant tout à fait honnête, je lui réponds : « J’ai oublié beaucoup de choses de toi déjà. De notre vécue. Ma vie m’a forcé à le faire, non sans le désirer vraiment. Si je le pouvais, je voudrais ravoir toute ma mémoire. Sauf que je sais que c’est irréaliste, une fois que c’est perdu, c’est partie pour toujours. Mais ce que tu es et ce que tu représentes pour moi, ça je ne l’oublierais jamais ». Ma voix résonne contre les murs des immeubles de la ruelle. Je regarde en l’air, sentant que de la lumière perçait enfin l’obscurité d’encre. En effet, le ciel était à présent moins sombre. En baissant le regard, je vois que l’enfant est assis au sol, comme meurtrie par une blessure. J’accours vers lui et en le touchant, je sens mes propres mains sur mon corps adulte. Je frissonne d’horreur. Je n’ose le toucher à nouveau mais je lui demande s’il va bien. Il relève son visage vers moi et je constate que sa peau est aussi blanche que ses vêtements à présent. Il ne me sourit pas, toujours méfiant de moi. Je vois aussi des lueurs réfléchissantes sur ses joues. Des larmes. Je ne sais quoi faire à part tenter de le réconforter. Je surmonte alors mon blocage psychologique et je le prends dans mes bras. Je sens une chaleur entouré mes propres épaules. Je soupire de soulagement et alors la tangibilité du petit corps de ma forme enfant disparaît brusquement et je manque m’écrouler au sol. Je constate que le gamin n’est plus là. Sauf qu’à m’a plus grande surprise, je suis vêtue de blanc. En le réalisant, je me sens perdre pieds et je traverse le sol pour me mettre à chuter dans un vide noir. Je ne cri pas, mais je respire péniblement. Puis, je vois sous moi une tâche verte. L’herbe du parc? Je n’ai pas le temps d’y penser, je me retrouve sur elle en un instant et je ressens l’impact comme si je tombais réellement sur le sol._

 

J’ouvre les yeux sur un Sean paniqué. Je suis couché sur mon flanc droit, ayant mal à mon bras du même côté. J’ai donc vraiment chuté, mais de ma hauteur plutôt ou bien des bancs sur lesquels nous étions assis avant ma confrontation avec mon entité humaine bien que je ne les vois pas en ce moment. J’attrape la main du petit ami de Caroline et je le laisse m’aider à me relever. J’ai effectivement un peu de mal à rester sur mes pieds, invraisemblablement étourdis. Il me soutient donc jusqu’à ce que je parvienne à me déplacer avec plus d’assurance. Il garde une grande attention sur moi, si jamais je tangue à nouveau. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? » Je demande à Sean, alors que ça devrait être le contraire. « Et bien, tu semblais dormir alors je t’ai touché l’épaule. Tu t’es alors réveillé et tu étais bizarre. Je ne pourrais pas dire en quoi, mais ton comportement était différent. Je me suis alors inquiété, mais tu as insisté pour qu’on aille prendre une marche. Tu ne m’as plus adressé la parole et tu étais comme concentré alors je n’ai pas forcé le truc. Dix minutes plus tard, tu t’es arrêté et tu es tombé à la renverse comme si quelqu’un t’avais poussé. En tout cas s’était violent ». Il m’explique. Je le regarde avec confusion. « Je ne me souviens de rien à part du moment où je me suis endormis, sauf que ce n’était pas un rêve. Je confrontais 1866. J’ignore qui contrôlais mon corps et me faisait parler et marcher, mais ce n’était pas moi » Je lui réponds. « Ah bon! Qui a gagné? » Il demande en toute légitimité. Je m’arrête, fixant mes bras et mains comme dans le souvenir d’avoir vu le blanc les habiller. « Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que c’est moi selon la tournure des événements. Je me sens un peu différent, mais pas d’en un bon sens ». Je lui dis, en restant volontairement vague car j’ignore moi-même ce que j’insinue par là.

 

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que relater mon aventure dans mon subconscient fascine tous mes amis. Carson est le plus surpris de tous. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle confrontation « symbolique » comme il insiste pour le décrire. Il croit sincèrement que j’ai réussi à établir la paix et à me reconnecter entièrement avec 1866. Il pense d’ailleurs que si je voudrais, je pourrais à présent plonger à volonté dans sa réalité et le laisser entrer dans la mienne sans le moindre danger, puisque nous sommes à présent une seule et même entité. Il n’est pas pour autant une partie fusionné de moi. Il restera à part, mais le lien que nous avons établit dans ce monde étrange nous garde sur une longueur d’onde similaire. Avec moi au contrôle, évidemment. Carson me dit alors que je dois faire de même avec 1990 sans tarder. Il a peur que si je laisse trop de temps s’écouler, que les deux autres pourraient réaliser ce que je tente de faire et m’opposer plus de résistance. Je reste surpris à cette remarque, doutant beaucoup que mes personnalités ont leur propre résonnement et une volonté à me pourrir la vie. « Peut-être pas 1990, mais 1942 oui. Il pourrait interpréter la reconnexion de tes personnalités comme une tentative de le soumettre et de le rendre esclave à ta volonté. Il sera alors d’autant plus hostile » Suppose Carson. Cela m’inquiète alors. Nous songeons longtemps au moyen d’affronter mon prochain adversaire. 1990 ne se provoque pas par de la souffrance autant physique que psychologique. Je lance alors l’idée de retourner au labo de l’Augustine, désormais abandonné depuis la mort de Maxfield. Tous sont pour l’idée incluant le Docteur qui croit que je dois tenter ma chance à la source. Tous sauf Sam. Elle refuse de me dire pourquoi, mais l’idée de m’enfermer dans mon ancienne cellule, seul et démunie de la sorte, ne rassure pas l’Obsékia. « Si 1866 est son entité humaine, 1990 est son entité solitaire. Il doit faire se cheminement seul » Lui dit alors Carson, la faisant se résigner à contre cœur.

 

L’odeur est la première chose que je remarque. La vue des cellules n’est pas très frappante, pas autant que l’odeur d’humidité et de moisissure si familière. J’en ai des frissons. Je me dirige vers ma cellule à moi. Je la regarde un moment sans bouger. Puis, je m’y glisse et je referme la porte derrière moi. Je la verrouille, bien qu’avec ma force de vampire il serait aisé de la briser pour m’échapper. Je m’assois au centre et je soupire. J’ai l’intention de rester ici aussi longtemps que possible, sans manger. Ça faisait partie de mon plan pour revivre comme durant mes années d’enfermement, que de m’affamer. M’étant départie de mon cellulaire ou de toutes autres distractions me liant à mes amis de Mystic Falls, je pourrais me concentrer entièrement sur l’entrée en contact avec ma personnalité conditionnée.

 

Quelques jours sont nécessaires pour que je ressente vraiment les premiers signes de désespoir et de solitude recherché. Ma faim me tiraille. Je prends de temps à autre une petite goutte de drogue à base d’endorphine de vampire volée à Carson avant mon départ, ce qui me donne alors immédiatement l’impression d’un état semi-endormi. Je ne veux pas tomber dans le sommeil, ce que je cherche n’est pas un rêve. Je veux connecter avec la réalité de 1990 et pour cela il me semblait logique de restreindre le plus possible mes pensées en endormant partiellement mon cerveau. Lorsque j’augmente la dose voyant que ça ne fonctionne pas, je me mets à halluciner quelques peu. Je vois des scientifiques passer entre les cellules. J’entends des gens rires. Le son d’une radio envahit mes oreilles l’espace d’un instant. J’hallucine même que Damon est dans la cellule voisine une fois. La fatigue et le manque de nourriture et de sommeil me rendent particulièrement fragile à ce qui m’entours. J’entends soudain des gouttes d’eau qui tombent au sol près de moi. Je réalise que c’est la sueur qui me trempe jusqu’aux os. On dirait que je suis tombé dans un état fiévreux depuis quelques heures. Je n’ai plus toute ma tête étant très lourde à porter, mais je me sais encore parfaitement conscient et accrocher à cette réalité. D’un coup, lorsque ma respiration ralentit, je réalise un détail que j’avais totalement oublié de cet endroit. Une chose qui m’aidait à dormir lorsque j’étais en rémission de conditionnement ou juste souffrant de solitude. Une fissure dans l’un des murs était ouverte sur l’extérieur. Lorsqu’il y avait du vent dehors, l’air poussé à travers le petit espace produisait une sorte de sifflement. Pas un semblable à celui que j’entendais dans ma tête autrefois, mais un qui apaisait mon esprit endolorit. Je souris. À chaque nouveau sifflement, je me sens soulevé de terre. Puis, dans un ultime coup de vent, je quitte cette réalité.

 

_J’ai du mal_ _à m’éveiller. J’ignore pour quelle raison exactement, mais il semble que mon esprit ai de la difficulté à me connecter à cette réalité cette fois. De longues minutes s’écoulent ou je me sens simplement flotter dans les airs. Je ne peux ni parler, ni bouger pleinement et mes pensées se limite à une envie irraisonnée de partir d’ici. Pourtant, je finis par me stabiliser dans cet univers et j’ouvre les yeux sans avoir eu le souvenir qu’ils étaient clôt. Cela me désoriente instantanément et l’obscurité qui m’entoure ne favorise pas l’opportunité de prendre des repères. Je me force tout de même à observer au-delà de l’ombre. Je distingue alors ce qui me semble être un bureau de travail et des murs plus loin. Une pièce carrée, étrangement familière. D’autres objets sont alors distinguables parmi le brouillard de ma vision et cela me fait comprendre où je suis. Le bureau de Carson dans le temps d’Augustine. Je n’y ai mis les pieds qu’à deux reprises si mes souvenirs sont exacts, une fois dans les années quatre-vingt et une autre fois en  janvier 1990. Je retrouve espoir bien qu’un doute traverse alors mon esprit. Je constate que je suis assis sur une chaise, menotté à celle-ci fermement au niveau des bras. Toute ma force habituelle m’a quitté et je me sens très démunis d’un seul coup. La pièce est vide de vie, mais je pourrais jurer que j’ai vécu ce moment. Je crains alors d’avoir échoué, d’être en train de revivre un souvenir plutôt qu’être en terrain pour affronter ma personnalité conditionnée. J’observe à nouveau la pièce dans l’espoir d’y voir un détail qui cloche, qui me prouverait que ça n’a rien de réel à l’instar de ma confrontation avec 1866. Je scrute les étagères, les murs, le plafond, le plancher et finalement le bureau. Le bureau. Sur celui-ci se trouve une chandelle à large circonférence d’une couleur que je n’arrive pas à déterminer. Elle est allumée et la flamme orangée danse mystérieusement sous mes yeux. Je suis hypnotisé par sa très faible luminosité, qui me paraît trop maigre pour être ce qui alimente la clarté ambiguë de la pièce. J’ai alors le sentiment profond qu’elle est l’intruse que je recherche. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de la présence de chandelle sur le bureau de Carson. Étant incapable de bouger sur ma chaise, je ne peux pas m’en approcher pour voir si elle est réel et si par exemple elle dégage de la chaleur. Le froid glaciale de la pièce m’apparaît alors comme nouveau. Je frisonne sous une morsure de sa part et je vois la flamme se secouer sous le même effet. Je ressens brusquement le besoin impérial de l’éteindre. J’ignore pourquoi, mais c’est aussi puissant que le désir du conditionnement. Une méfiance se crée dans mon esprit,  mais mon corps l’ignore. J’inspire profondément et je souffle du coup bref en direction de la flamme. Elle s’éteint sans difficulté. Je me retrouve alors dans un noir opaque. Tout ce qui m’était visible auparavant ne l’est plus maintenant. Malgré le temps qui s’écoule, mes yeux de s’accoutument étrangement pas à l’ombre. Peut-être tout simplement parce que ce qui avait été là ne l’est plus à présent? Je respire nerveusement. Je constate à cet instant que tout n’a pas complètement disparu. Une faible fumée résiduelle de la mort de la flamme voltige paresseusement. Sa teinte gris pâle est la seule chose visible aux alentours, attirant donc inévitablement mon attention. Je la regarde danser lentement, monter toujours de plus en plus haut. Après un certain temps, je me rends compte qu’elle semble former quelque chose. Elle se regroupe en points stratégiques et s’étendent alors avec précision, dans un but prémédité. Ce n’est pas de la fumée ordinaire. Alors, ce qui me parait être une silhouette humaine que je jurerais être de sexe masculine selon la forme de son visage m’est révélée. Tout est subjectif sur cette manifestation de la fumée voilà pourquoi il m’est impossible de confirmer mon pressentiment sur le sujet, les traits du visage étant tenu au stricte minimum. La silhouette est debout et une fois complètement formée, elle s’anime. Elle semble respirer d’après le mouvement de son thorax et les légères rafales d’air froid qui m’arrive au visage. Je me fige alors, par crainte que la manifestation ne soit agressive. Attaché de la sorte, il m’est impossible de me défendre si tel est le cas. Je la fixe donc dans l’attente d’une réaction. Elle penche la tête de côté, comme intrigué autant par moi que moi par elle. Je me risque à la saluer, bien qu’avec très peu d’assurance. Ma voix n’est qu’un souffle en faite. Elle à un très léger mouvement de la tête et son corps remue quelque peu. « Il y a quelqu’un? » Demande la forme. Je suis alors abasourdie d’entendre ma propre voix dans sa bouche. Elle tourne la tête d’un côté et de l’autre comme si elle me cherchait. Est-elle aveugle? J’avais pourtant le sentiment qu’elle me voyait quelques instants auparavant. « Oui, je suis ici » Je lui réponds, en faisant mon possible pour parler plus fort. Le tout me parait encore un murmure. La silhouette semble m’entendre par contre et elle baisse avec lenteur sa tête vers moi. Durant un moment, je me sens très mal physiquement. Son regard dans ma direction est pénétrant, presque douloureux. J’évite de le faire trop remarquer, mais j’ai hâte que ce supplice cesse. « Toi » Elle dit. Je n’arrive pas à interpréter le sens de sa réplique. J’aurais juré du reproche, mais en même temps un profond questionnement. « Oui, comme on se retrouve! » Je plaisante, toujours oppressé par son regard qui m’empêche de penser clairement. « Retrouver? » La silhouette répète, incrédule cette fois. « Oui, c’est notre deuxième rencontre. La première à eu lieu il y a un an dans la cellule du vieux Luminis, tu ne t’en souviens pas? » J’insiste, à présent avec des troubles à respirer. La manifestation se penche un peu vers moi et je pourrais jurer qu’elle est irritée. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré. Personne n’est venu me voir avant. » Me dit-elle, en remettant son corps droit. Je me sens alors libéré de son regard et l’air recommence à entrer dans mes poumons. Je suis tellement soulagé que je ne fais plus attention à être discret. Je la vois alors s’agiter, visiblement sans comprendre ce qui m’arrive. « Qu’as-tu? Pourquoi aspires-tu tout l’air de la pièce? » Elle me demande. Je la regarde avec interrogation. J’ai beau réfléchir, sa question ne me semble pas logique. Les murs qu’il y avait eu ont disparus. Il n’y a plus de pièce. Ou bien si elle est toujours là, elle m’est à présent invisible. Ainsi, ma personnalité de 1990 ferait référence à une prison hermétique où elle se trouve, impossible de sortir et dont l’air est ainsi limité. Je ne sais quoi lui répondre, alors je m’excuse stupidement, tentant de calmer ma respiration pour ne plus l’offenser. Cela ne fait pas mieux. « Pourquoi es-tu là? » Elle me demande, de plus en plus irrité par ma présence. Je choisis de ne pas lui mentir : « Je cherche à faire la paix avec toutes mes personnalités, y compris toi. Je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre, mais je veux sincèrement reconnecter avec vous toutes ». La fumée frisonne drôlement et évite toujours de me regarder directement. « Je ne comprends pas » Elle me dit. Je lui réponds que je suis aussi confus qu’elle, que suite aux blessures de mon passé nous avons été séparé et que maintenant je dois réparer ce qui a été brisé. La silhouette me regarde alors et je me sens à nouveau mis à nu par sa vision. Je ferme les yeux car la douleur est très poignante cette fois. « Tu ne t’es jamais dis qu’il y avait une raison à cette séparation? Je suis bien comme ça, j’aime la solitude. » Elle dit. Je baisse la tête sous le poids de son regard, mais je ne renonce pas à cette bataille. « Vraiment? Tu le penses vraiment ou tu fais du déni? Je n’ai jamais aimé la solitude, mais je m’y suis habitué parce que je n’avais pas le choix de vivre avec. Je crois plutôt que tu as peur d’affronter à nouveau le monde extérieur. Parce que c’est faux, tu détestes cette cage, aussi rassurante elle te semble à première vue. Je le sais parce que j’étais comme toi avant ». Je lui réponds, en trouvant mon souffle. Ma réponse la fâche et elle m’agrippe le cou et me force à la regarder. Je suis surpris par sa tangibilité malgré la fumée qui constitue son corps. De si près, son visage m’est flou, comme un brouillard à travers duquel je peux voir l’environnement autour. Sauf que ce que je vois derrière n’est que de l’obscurité. Je deviens alors incapable de respirer, sans déterminer si c’est sa strangulation ou son regard qui est en train de me tuer. « Je peux… te redonner… espoir… Laisse-moi-te… » Je tente d’articuler. Je me sens mourir dangereusement et je suis toujours aussi vulnérable. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par l’extérieur! » Me crache la manifestation en resserrant sa prise. Ça y est, c’est finit. Je vais crever et ce sans même avoir eu à affronter 1942. Comment j’ai pu être aussi naïf à croire que je pouvais gagner contre des versions de moi plus forte que ce que je suis. Je me résigne alors. Je ferme les yeux et des larmes s’échappent. « Je suis près à te rejoindre 1990 » Je pense ultimement sur le point de perdre connaissance. Alors, elle me relâche. L’air se bat pour entrer en même temps dans ma gorge et je m’étouffe. Je suis sur le sol et mes mains sont libres. Je les porte donc à mon cou et passe de longues minutes à tenter de respirer à nouveau normalement. J’ouvre les yeux brusquement lorsque je réalise que je ne suis pas mort, que 1990 ne m’a pas tué. Je la vois, debout à côté de moi à attendre quelque chose. Elle me regarde avec tristesse, du moins c’est ce que je ressens. Nous restons un long moment de la sorte. Je suis très surpris que son regard ne me cause plus aucune douleur. Qu’est-ce qui se passe nom de Dieu? Elle me tend alors une main. Je n’ai aucune hésitation à la prendre, plus fasciné qu’effrayé. Elle tire pour que je me relève et alors l’impensable se passe. Son corps de fumée se déchire en lambeaux et se disperse comme sous un coup de vent. Un nuage se forme autour de moi alors que la gravité me refait tomber à terre. En respirant, je sens une brûlure dans mon nez et ma bouche. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. La fumée diminue à chaque inspiration et je comprends que je suis en train de l’inhaler. Cette pensée m’horrifie et malgré mes tentatives de me relever pour m’éloigner du nuage, je retombe à chaque fois comme si le sol était une patinoire. Enfin, toute la fumée a disparue. Je me sens étrange. Mes poumons me semblent endoloris. Ma tête tourne terriblement. Je tousse par réflexe, toujours perturbé par cette expérience. Puis, sans crier gare, je chute à nouveau, traversant le plancher. Voilà donc comment j’ai misérablement gagné contre 1990? Je me laisse tomber avec désespoir. Plus je descends, plus je sens du vent me rafraîchir le corps. Mon corps brûlant de fièvre d’ailleurs. Enfin, je vois un sol de pierre. Je le frappe avec encore plus de dureté que précédemment._

 

Je me réveille avec une incroyablement quinte de toux. J’en ai presque envie de vomir par moment. Je suis couché au sol et je suis couvert de sueur. La froideur de la cellule me fait grelotter à un point où j’en ai mal aux os. Alors, en me souvenant de ce qui m’a mis dans cet état, j’éclate en sanglots amer. Je pleure longtemps, empli d’une tristesse qui n’a pas de fin. Cela fait une éternité que je n’ai pas pleuré aussi profondément. Mon stress et ma fièvre s’évacue grâce à cet acte. Au bout d’un très long moment, je parviens à calmer mes sanglots. Je reste coucher au sol, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. La faim m’est remémorée. Je parviens à m’assoir. Dépressif, je me relève très lentement. Mes premiers pas me sont étranges. Une fois à la grille, je la force après un moment à m’y agripper pour calmer mon étourdissement. Je marche jusqu’à la sortie tel un zombie. Peu de pensées parviennent à naître dans me tête souffrante. Je ne réalise donc pas trop où je me dirige avant d’être sur le bord d’une route dans un quartier résidentiel. Je réussi à trouver sur moi et me rendre à la maison là plus proche. L’homme dans la quarantaine qui m’ouvre est très surpris de me voir ainsi. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse. Je n’ai pas envie de l’attaquer pour avoir son sang, ni de l’hypnotiser pour qu’il me donne les clés de sa voiture. Je lui demande seulement s’il peut me ramener chez moi. Il n’hésite pas un instant, voyant à quel point je suis en détresse. Il me ramène donc à ma maison que je partage avec Sam, ne voulant pas affronter Carson ou qui que se soit en ce moment. Je sors de la voiture avec peine et il doit venir m’aider à me rendre à la porte et à la déverrouiller avec la clé secrète, ne sachant pas où diable j’ai foutu l’autre. Il propose de me conduire à ma chambre, mais je le remercie et lui demande de partir. Il y consent après une longue hésitation. Une fois seule, je marche avec peine vers l’escalier de l’étage. Je tombe après avoir franchit la quatrième marche et je déboule jusqu’en bas. Je reste étendu sur le sol frais. Sam n’est pas à la maison, je le sens. Elle doit m’attendre chez les Salvatore. J’en suis soulagé. Durant les heures qui suivent, je pleure en silence.

 

Le lendemain vers midi, je trouve la force de me relever. Je suis mieux moralement. Je vais au frigo et engloutie cinq poches de sang. Reprendre des forces finis de guérir ma tête. Je tousse encore de temps à autre et ça me fait peur à chaque fois. J’ai alors la désagréable impression que 1990 cherche à sortir de moi. Je prends la direction de chez Damon après avoir pris une douche et m’être changé. En arrivant à la porte d’entrée, je ne cogne pas, las de m’annoncer ainsi. J’entre donc et je n’ai pas fait deux pas que tous se jette sur moi. Je cherche du regard la personne que je veux réellement confronter mais elle n’est pas là. « Où est Carson? » Je demande. Sam me force à la regarder. La voir ainsi me ramène à d’autres priorités. J’ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que je vais bien, mais je tousse à la place. Trois répliques s’en suivent et ça me replace dans mon état de colère initial. J’inspire profondément et je fends le regroupement de mes amis pour pister Carson. Il est dans la cuisine à parler avec Sean et Samantha (tiens donc). J’ignore les humains et me jette sur le scientifique. Je ne l’attaque pas, mais je le fais reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il s’accule contre le mur. Les autres sont derrières moi et semblent près à nous séparer si la guerre débute. Je regarde plutôt Carson sévèrement et il semble comprendre l’origine de ma souffrance. Il ne dit rien, ce qui est l’attitude la plus saine d’esprit qu’il ait eu depuis longtemps. Sans déroger de son regard, je lui dis : « C’est finit. Je refuse de confronter 1942. Oublie ça. » Carson n’est pas très surpris. « Tu es en vie, c’est déjà bien » Il me réplique. Je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge. « Comment je sais que ça c’est mal passé avec 1990 et qu’il t’a presque tué? Tout simplement parce que tu ne serais pas dans un tel état si ça en avait été autrement. J’ai connu 1990 beaucoup plus que toi je te signale, je sais ce dont il est capable ». Il continue. Je recule et tousse à nouveau. « Tu as trouvé sa faille et tu l’as battu. Ce qui te qualifie pour affronter 1942 » Dit le Docteur. « Non! » Je grogne. « Tu n’as pas le choix » Il termine. La toux me reprend et m’empêche de l’attaquer mortellement. « Je présume que c’est une séquelle psychologique de la confrontation » J’entends Carson dire. Je voudrais vraiment la lui faire ce la fermer, mais mes étourdissements reprennent. Je sens alors derrière mon dos une présence. Je me retourne. Il n’y a personne. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? Je retrouve une respiration normale et je m’assois avant de tomber par terre. Sam vient près de moi. « Ça vous amuse de le rendre comme ça? » Elle lance à Carson. Il répond que ça le fascine certes, mais qu’il ne prend pas plaisir à me voir ainsi. Je n’arrive pas à le croire. Stefan va alors vers Samantha et la conduit hors de pièce.

 

Durant les heures qui suivent où je leur raconte mon combat contre 1990, je ne cesse de sentir une présence inconnue invisible. Je n’aime pas cela. Tous le remarque assez aisément puisque j’interromps mon récit pour regarder derrière et reprendre par la suite comme si de rien n’était. Carson a les bras croisés et il me regarde avec découragement. Son jugement m’incite à taire l’épisode des larmes de mon réveil et mon pathétisme à rentrer chez moi pour pleurer plutôt que d’aller directement les voir. En parler ne me soulage pas. Leur pitié m’irrite même. Je n’en veux pas. Je préférerai leur colère à mon égard. Il devient évident à la fin que Carson est réellement fâché contre moi. C’est probablement ce qui m’affecte le plus en ce moment. Lorsque je tousse encore et que Sam me frictionne le dos pour me réconforter, il s’emporte enfin. « Nous avons déjà trop tardé! Il faut que tu confrontes 1942 maintenant! » Il explose. Nous le regardons tous avec incompréhension. « Comment? J’ai échoué par le passé à me connecter à sa réalité. J’en semble incapable » Je lui réponds, fatigué. Il fronce les sourcils et me demande de me lever. Agacé, j’obtempère. Les autres argumentent que ce n’est pas une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant, comme je ne suis pas encore remis de mon précédent affrontement. Honnêtement, je pense que ça va me prendre une éternité pour y arriver, mais j’évite de leur dire. Je fais face à Carson et il s’est détendu d’un coup. Ça m’intrigue. « Tu ne réussis pas à connecter avec lui parce que tu ne sais pas contre quoi lutter pour l’atteindre ». Il dit. « Toi tu sais, évidemment » Je soupire. Il hoche la tête affirmativement. Je lui demande de s’expliquer comme la réponse ne vient pas. « Lutter contre la mort » Il ricane. Je fronce les sourcils. Confus, je regarde dans la direction de son champ de vision. Je me retourne vers l’arrière et c’est à ce moment qu’il me poignarde. Je sursaute et expire douloureusement. Les autres paniques mais je leur hurle de ne pas bouger. Ils hésitent tous, surtout Damon et Sam. Je me retourne enfin vers Carson. Il a planté un bâton de bois de je-ne-sais-où en plein dans mon cœur. Ma résistance fait en sorte que je n’y succombe pas, bien que se soit la façon principale de tuer un vampire. J’en suis moi-même surpris. Du sang remonte à ma bouche et le goût me semble fade. Carson me fixe toujours et je le regarde en retour. Il me dit : « Je crois avoir saisis comment 1942 a prit une ampleur aussi disproportionnée par rapport aux deux autres. Toutes ses années à l’Augustine, tu as lutté contre l’imminence de la mort, en particulier en mon temps. 1942 est ton entité combattante, elle ne cessera jamais de lutter jusqu’à en crever. Et s’est en te plaçant dans une situation où tu vas toi-même mourir que tu vas pouvoir la réveiller. Elle travaille en ce moment même à t’empêcher de chavirer dans le néant. Le sens-tu, Enzo? » Je me concentre et cette présence dans mon dos me distrait à nouveau. J’écarquille alors les yeux. Comprenant que cette sensation que j’ai depuis la défaite de 1990, celle de ne pas être seule et d’être observé, c’est 1942 qui a à présent toute la place dans ma tête. Carson sort un fusil de va savoir où et me le pointe entre les deux yeux. Voilà donc ce qu’il préparait en secret depuis le début de nos tentatives pour harmoniser mon esprit avec mes personnalités. Il devait savoir depuis longtemps que 1942 nécessiterait une poussée aussi extrême pour me connecter à son monde. Étrangement, je n’ai pas peur. Je le regarde, dans l’attente de la suite. Le tout a du se dérouler plus vite que je ne l’ai réalisé car près de moi, il y a de l’agitation de mes amis. Ils ne veulent évidemment pas qu’on me tire dessus. Carson charge l’arme et tire sans la moindre hésitation.

 

_Je ne ressens aucune élévation dans l’air cette fois._ _Ni même une retomber en un nouveau monde. Je me rends simplement compte que j’ai mal et que le sol est brûlant. Ma vision m’est rendue et ce qui n’était que des sensations au départ se confirme à présent par des images. Je suis à genoux dans des cendres fumantes. L’air est étrange, chargé d’une substance qui m’est inconnue. D’instinct j’aurais dit du gaz, mais je reste sceptique. Une chose est sur, l’air est chaud. En relevant ma tête, je constate que je suis dans un cratère d’explosion. Autour, je peux distinguer des arbres déracinés par centaines ainsi qu’un village en ruine encore plus loin. Ce salaud de Carson a réussi, je suis en 1942. Je me relève et poursuit mon exploration des lieux, à la recherche de mon Némésis. À première vue, je suis seul ici. Remarquant des reflets de lumières étranges sur le sol cendrés, je regarde le ciel. Je suis désarçonné par ce que j’y vois. Un miroir on dirait. Je me vois moi, dans ma position actuelle exacte mais inversé. Le paysage est également touché par cet effet miroir. Je ne comprends alors plus rien. Ne me dite pas que ce reflet de moi c’est 1942? Si oui, comment je suis supposé le confronter s’il imite mes mouvements? Pour être certain de mes dires, je bouge et vois le ciel faire pareille. Je soupire de désespoir et je cueille une roche au sol pour la lancer à celui qui s’apprête à m’en lancer une. Je vois alors ma roche monter et sa roche descendre. Elles entrent en collision et disparaissent l’une dans l’autre. Rien ne se passe par la suite. Je ne reçois rien et mon moi miroir non plus. C’est bizarre. Peut-être que si je… « Ne perds pas ton temps, ce n’est qu’une illusion » Me dis quelqu’un, coupant ma réflexion. Je ramène mon attention à la version de ce monde où je suis debout et je vois mon reflet à nouveau. Non, une seconde, ce n’est pas mon reflet. Il est habillé différemment, en soldat à première vue. Il est dans une position différente de la mienne aussi. Il me regarde avec exaspération. Un coup d’œil au dessus de lui confirme mes craintes, il ne possède pas de reflet dans le ciel-miroir. « 1942 » je dis dans un souffle. Il ne semble pas apprécier. « J’ai un nom, tu sais! » Il répond tout en me considérant du regard. « Ah bon » Je me surprends, réellement dans le doute. « Lorenzo Sforza, Capitaine du 167 e escadron de combat de l’armée britannique » Il répond, en faisant un salut militaire moqueur. Je le considère avec mépris et il s’en amuse. Je lui demande ce qu’il y a de si drôle et il me répond crûment : « Toi, tu es tellement pathétique! » Je m’irrite alors. « Moi, pathétique? Non, mais tu t’es regardé à te balader comme un soldat décoré sans le moindre respect pour ce que ça représente » Je lui rétorque. Il lève un sourcil. « Oh, mais je suis vêtue de la sorte uniquement pour combler le stéréotype que tu te fais de moi dans ta tête. Je peux être ce que je veux ici. Tu es dans mon univers. » Il dit. En un clin d’œil, il troque ses vêtements militaires pour des que je n’avais encore jamais vu. Dans le style moderne comme les miens mais qui ne m’appartiennent pas. Je ne pensais pas qu’il pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Il est moi et pourtant ils se baladent avec des habits qui ne sont pas à moi. « Parce qu’elles sont à moi, voilà pourquoi! » Il me répond. En plus, il arrive à entendre mes pensées. C’est de mieux en mieux. Il me sourit alors, appréciant mes réflexions il semblerait. Je m’irrite. « Ce que tu es sérieux! Tu n’as pas toujours été ainsi, Roméo! » Il tourne les talons et s’éloignent. De quoi il parle? Il m’appelle Roméo à cause de Sam? Est-ce pourquoi il voulait la tuer il y a quelques temps, parce qu’il est jaloux de moi. Je l’entends éclater de rire au loin et je décide de le suivre. À ma grande surprise, mes pouvoirs de vampires ne fonctionnent pas ici. Je dois donc me dépêcher de courir pour combler la distance qu’il a installée entre nous. Une fois à quelques mètres de lui, je réalise qu’il se dirige vers la ville en ruine. Que compte t-il y faire? « Mon travail » Il me répond. Malgré mes demandes pour qu’il clarifie sa réponse, il reste silencieux. Je le déteste avec sa tête de mule! Une fois arrivée, l’ambiance change drastiquement. Je me surprends à voir des civils appelés à l’aide. Je les vois courir pour se mettre à l’abri d’une menace au loin. Toutes ces personnes ont des reflets dans le ciel-miroir. De même pour des nazis armés qui sortent alors d’une tranchée. 1942 se précipitent sur eux et les tuent de la manière la plus grotesque et vampirique qui soit. Parce que lui apparemment, il a toujours ses pouvoirs. C’est sa réalité après tout. Une fois la menace écartée, il se tourne vers moi, avec la bouche et le menton couvert de sang. Nous sommes à nouveau tous les deux, les civils s’étant volatilisé tout comme les corps des nazis décapités. Je ne comprends pas le but de tout ce cirque. « Ah non? » S’exclame-t-il en poursuivant son chemin. Je lui demande de s’arrêter. Voyant qu’il se fou de moi, je me décide à le confronter pour la première fois. « Ça t’amuse de te prendre pour un héros? De flatter ton égo en tuant avec tes facultés de vampire alors que ce n’est pas ce que nous faisions durant la guerre. C’est ça ton travail, prétendre d’être un défendeur alors que tu es un raté? » Je dis. Il s’arrête et se tourne pour me considérer comme on voit un insecte insignifiant. Le sang sur son visage à disparu alors que je ne l’ai pas vu s’essuyer._ _Après trois réalités bizarres, dois-je vraiment m’en surprendre. En un instant, il se retrouve à un millimètre de moi. « Tu ne comprends visiblement pas le but derrière toute cette merde et mon rôle n’est pas de te l’expliquer. Reviens quand Carson t’aura dis la réponse. » Il fait volte-face et repars. Je reste bouche bée. Sa réalité est antérieure à celle de l’Augustine et pourtant il sait qui est le Docteur. Il s’est vraiment immiscé dans mon esprit à un point effrayant. Je comprends pourquoi je dois régler mes problèmes avec lui. Sauf que je n’ai pas le temps de retourner en 2016 et de me faire tuer à nouveau pour revenir. Je réfléchis à haute voix pour changer, tout en le suivant au possible, voyant mon reflet au ciel suer sous l’effort : « Tu t’es engagé dans l’armée parce que tu te sentais impuissant face à la situation de la guerre. Tu voulais te rendre utile. Pour te conformer, tu refusais d’avoir recours à ton vampirisme. Sauf que là tu n’as plus cette restriction parce que tu… » Je m’arrête, de un parce que ça ne fonctionne pas, il ne ralentie pas et de deux parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit de la sorte. Je ne le comprends pas du tout. Il a raison. Nous débouchons sur une bataille en cours entre soldats et nazis et je le regarde se battre corps et âme. Il est blessé avec de nombreuses balles mais il ne laisse rien le ralentir. Il tue chaque ennemi. Il se tourne vers les soldats britanniques, comme dans l’attente d’une reconnaissance de leur part mais rien ne viens, ils s’évaporent en fumée. 1942 recommence alors à marcher dans une autre direction. Je suis alors abasourdie par son attitude. Je cours vers lui et une fois que je parviens à le rejoindre, je lui demande : « Depuis combien de temps es-tu coincé dans cette réalité? ». Il me répond sans ralentir : « 74 ans ». Je comprends alors que la guerre ne s’est jamais terminée pour lui. En 1942, on m’a arraché au champ de bataille pour être envoyé en Amérique pour y subir des expériences. Sauf que lui il est resté ici à tuer les nazis. Et il recommence encore et encore et visiblement cela ne donne rien car il y a toujours un nouvel ennemi à tuer. Il n’a jamais arrêté de se battre. « Laisse-moi t’aider! Je veux tuer des nazis moi aussi! » Je lui dis. Il s’arrête brusquement et me dévisage avec une colère qui me surprend. J’hésite un instant à m’excuser pour le calmer. « Ce n’est pas un jeu » Il me répond simplement. « Tu n’as pas à assumer tout ça seul, j’ai beau être humain ici, je veux me battre ». Je lui réplique. Il n’est pas du tout impressionné. « Tu ne comprends pas » Il répond. Ma personnalité repart et je me retiens de lui crier dessus. Je me résigne à la suivre dans l’espoir de comprendre les détails qui me manque. Nouvelle confrontation avec les nazis et des soldats de chez moi. Je les regarde avec ennui. Puis, je remarque une chose qui me fait écarquiller des yeux. L’un des britanniques tires sur ma version de 1942. Ce dernier ne lui fait pas de mal, il ne semble même pas surpris. Il poursuit l’éradication des nazis, alors que d’autres soldats de notre côté l’attaque. Une fois le combat finit, tous disparaissent et mon double repart à la chasse. Malgré les heures qui me semblent passer, le temps ne semble pas vouloir tomber en nuit. Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne cet univers. Je rattrape à nouveau ma personnalité et lui demande s’il arrête parfois. Son visage ennuyé me confirme que non. Il fait ça none stop depuis 74 ans! Mais pourquoi? La réponse m’apparaît alors évidente : « Pour nous protéger ». Il arrête de marcher. Il ne bouge plus du tout, on dirait même qu’il a arrêté de respirer. Je m’avance vers lui et parvient enfin à lui faire physiquement face. Il semble désorienté en ce moment et je ne sais pas comment le ramener à lui. Je lève une main pour le toucher et il bondit alors en arrière. Il a des yeux paniqués et je n’y comprends rien, encore une fois. « Ce n’est pas ça la raison de ta vie de sacrifice? Pour me protéger moi, 1866 et 1990? Tu te bats pour qui ou pour quoi alors? » J’explose, agacé de ce non-sens. Il semble se ressaisir un moment et me regarde avec un drôle d’air. « C’est plus que ça » Il me répond alors. Je m’attrape les cheveux et grogne. J’en ai marre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu’il veut me faire dire. « Ah bon? Tu n’as aucune idée pour laquelle je me bats? Je n’ai donc aucune importance pour toi? » Il est lui aussi en colère alors. Je le regarde. « Ne dis pas ça, tu as de la valeur pour moi, vous en avez tous. Vous êtes moi! Comment je ne pourrais pas me soucier ou aimer aucun d’entre vous? Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis comme je suis et tu es mon plus grand allier dans ma réalité. Tu me donne la force de confronter Carson et n’importe quel ennemi qui veut ma peau. Tu me maintiens en vie même après l’enfer passé à l’Augustine. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça. Alors oui, désolé de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux que je dise ». J’argumente, en m’assoyant sur une pierre. Il me fixe un instant. Je pense enfin avoir établis une connexion avec lui lorsqu’il repart sans rien ajouter. « Arrête! » Je lui cri en le voyant faire. « Je ne peux pas » Il me réplique. En soupirant fortement, je cours vers lui et je le plaque au sol. Si les paroles ne suffisent pas à le faire renoncer à sa mission de guerre, je vais devoir le forcer. Il se retourne alors et je réalise mon erreur. Il me prend pour l’ennemi à présent. Il me mord le cou et ma douleur est foudroyante. Je le sens boire mon sang, incapable de me défendre proprement étant humain dans cette réalité. Mon cerveau se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Voyant que je suis à nouveau en train de perdre face à ma confrontation avec une personnalité. Je me demande pourquoi c’est moi la conscience dominante et pas eux. « Prend ma place » J’articule alors en tentant d’échapper à son emprise. Il s’arrête et me regarde avec indignation. Aucun sang ne tache ses dents ce qui me surprend plus que son expression : « Tu me donnes ta place? Pourquoi? Assume tes responsabilités! » Il me répond durement. Je le dévisage : « Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux? Me dominer? » Il me sourit et semble lutter pour ne pas rire. « Absolument pas! Je suis un exécutant. Je prends la place de chef uniquement lorsqu’il n’y a personne pour l’assumer. Il faut veiller sur le château lorsque le roi est partie » Il murmure. Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre ses intentions. Je l’ai toujours vu comme un être dominant et impossible à faire reculer. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous n’avons jamais réussi à nous comprendre. « Alors, ce que tu veux c’est que je redevienne le leader? C’est ça? » Je lui demande. Il s’éloigne de moi et reste assis un moment, un air pensif. Il me répond au bout d’une minute : « Ce que je veux, c’est que tu recommences à assumer ton rôle. Que tu arrêtes d’avoir peur de moi, donc de toi-même. Que tes regrets s’effacent. Je veux que tu recommences à vivre plutôt que d’attendre la prochaine mort. Je veux un tas de choses, mais mes opinions n’ont pas d’importance. Tant que tu es solide, j’accepte d’être guider à l’endroit que tu m’indiqueras ». J’ai un doute sur ses paroles. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne t’arrêtais pas lorsque je te l’ordonnais tout à l’heure? » Il se relève en me considérant de sa hauteur. « Parce que ça ce n’est pas une chose que tu peux m'enlever. C’est mon fardeau. Tout comme l’oubli est celui de ton entité d’humain et la solitude celui de ton entité de prisonnier. Ce sont des défauts que tu ne peux nous enlever. Je ne cesserais jamais de lutter, ce qui ne fait pas de moi quelque chose de méchant ou de dangereux. Combattre est une façon de se garder en vie. Si j’arrête, je n’aurais plus de raison d’exister ». Je le regarde d’un œil nouveau. Il me semble qu’enfin je réalise pleinement tout ce qu’il représente pour moi. Il s’éloigne de nouveau, sans me porter assistance. Je me relève et constate le sang séché sur mon cou. C’est irréel. 1942 semble vouloir poursuivre sa tâche d’éradiquer les nazis. Je me sens prêt à le laisser partir, mais j’ai un doute quand à l’établissement d’une paix entre nous. Captant mes pensées, ma personnalité lève les yeux au dessus d'elle et je fais de même. J'observe en haut de moi. Il n’y a plus de reflet de moi dans le ciel-miroir. « Comment? » Je lui demande. « Au moment où j’ai pris la décision de te toucher » Il me répond avant de se détourner vers d’autres combats. Je me sens mal d’ainsi le laisser. Je suis même tenter de le suivre à un moment, mais je renonce à cette idée. J’ai établis une connexion avec mon entité combattante en engageant un combat avec elle, mais uniquement dans le but de la faire renoncer à ce qui l’a définie. J’ai été égoïste. Et c’est en la laissant repartir pour accomplir son rôle qui lui permet de retrouver l’harmonie avec moi. Je me sens alors perdre pied et je trébuche. Je tombe face contre terre et quelque chose me tire vers l’arrière. Je me débats, croyant à une ruse et que le combat avec 1942 n’est pas terminé, mais je remarque plutôt qu’une force invisible me ramène au cratère de bombe de mon arrivé dans cette réalité. Ayant récupéré ma résistance de vampire, je ne souffre pas vraiment des roches et des débris qui égratignent ma peau. Puis, arrivé au trou, la force me jette à l’intérieur et au lieu de m’écraser au fond, je traverse son plancher et je chute dans un vide composé de multiples miroirs, me reflétant moi et l’ombre qui m’entoure. Je suis abasourdi par le nombre de versions de moi différentes que produisent les miroirs. Je n’ose trop y réfléchir vue leur nombre astronomique mais j’ai le sentiment quelles sont toutes des parties de moi, au même titre que 1866, 1942 et 1990. Elles me composent toutes également. J’atteins alors un passage plus étroit où aucun miroir de se trouve et je vois au loin un point lumineux. Je n’ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le frapper._

 

Je me réveille sans sursaut, mes deux yeux s’ouvrant brusquement. Je suis dans un lit, Sam est couché sur ma main. Je suis en vie. J’ignore ce qui est advenu de Carson après son attaque sur moi, si mes amis l’on arrêté ou s’il est partie, mais je m’en fou à vrai dire. Je m’assois, provoquant le réveil de ma compagne. Elle est inquiète et je la rassure avec un sourire. Avant qu’elle ne me pose la moindre question, je la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dis : « Je t’aime, Sam ». Jamais avant je n’avais osé l’avouer. À personne.


End file.
